What The Hell Just Happened?
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: "Four pairs of eyes stared at the kids before them. One pair, lavender, another seafoam, the third ocean blue, and lastly apple green. Silence rang throughout the room as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara stared until finally they responded as they simultaneously opened their mouths and… screamed." Begins in Narutoverse changes to AU! Rated T for language!
1. Surprising Introductions

**So, **here's me with another story but it's humor this time! XD I know that a lot of people are now writing stories like these but... I had this stuck in my head a while and all of the chapters are planned out! Not to mention that the Kazekage of Suna beta-read this! XD  
**Hannah: **Me and Ethan in this?  
**Me:** Yeah but Ethan's different as well as you.  
**Ethan:** How?  
**Me: ***evil grin***** You will find out soon! Anyway before the other characters in this can talk, on with the show! XD  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Surprising Introductions**

"Damn it Gaara! Slow down!" Naruto growled as he chased the flamed headed Kazekage through the trees of Konoha, which were now turning from vibrant green to flamboyant reds, yellow, and browns.

This had started as a simple meeting between Gaara and Tsunade, although no one knew what it was about. Rumors were spread that the reason for the meeting, was about the inauguration of Naruto Uzumaki as Hokage. Of course, when these rumors reached Naruto, he decided to snoop in on the meeting. Which lead to Gaara finding him, and an angry Tsunade. Which lead to her stating that it was Gaara's idea to have the meeting….

Which now lead to Naruto chasing Gaara all over the Leaf.

"Gaara just tell me already!" Naruto shouted as Gaara swung himself down from the treetops with a smirk at the blonde's anger.

Gaara didn't say anything as he ran, but merely considered the choice of telling the blonde Jinchuuriki of what brought him to the Leaf. The rumors about Naruto becoming the next Hokage were true, although Gaara didn't expect the whole village to be talking about it when he arrived. He had a feeling that Kankuro had something to do with the rumor, only his brother didn't know much about the meeting either.

The meeting, itself, was to discuss with Tsunade, on the terms of Naruto's inauguration to Hokage. So that when the time came, the Daimyo of the Land of Fire couldn't disagree to her choice. This way Naruto's inauguration as Hokage could be an easy one, rather than difficult like everything else in his life. Although Gaara had a schedule to keep since war was coming, and he had just gotten back from the Mount Kage meeting, so he wasn't pleased when Tsunade had shouted at him to run….

**-Flashback-**

_"Naruto! What the hell are you doing in my office!" she had shouted as Naruto jumped to his feet from off the floor. Gaara had sensed him and pulled him out of his hiding spot just above their heads, and had let him fall after his sand had pried him loose from the ceiling. Naruto with a crazed look in his eyes just pointed a finger, shifting between the two of them so he could point at them._

_"Is this meeting about my inauguration to Hokage?!" he shouted as Tsunade growled and Gaara raised an invisible brow at the word Naruto used. He was pretty certain that it wasn't in his vocabulary to begin with ,and wondered if he had picked it up along with the rumors._

_"I have no fucking idea! This was Gaara's idea!" Tsunade cursed as she pulled a bottle of saké from under her desk out with a grimace. Naruto turned his hand still pointing a finger toward Gaara and glared._

_"YOU!" he shouted as he took a menacing step toward Gaara who, in surprise, took one back. Tsunade snickered at the antics in front of her as she popped the bottle open and gestured to Gaara._

_"Run bitch run!" she howled as Gaara's eyes widened, while Naruto pounced, and Tsunade laughed and chugged her bottle down. Gaara dashed, and seeing the only thing that could be useful at the moment, he jumped and was out of the room… through a window as Naruto ran after him hard on his heels._

_"Damn rats raking my movie screen." Tsunade slurred, the potent alcohol taking its affect as she hiccupped before staring out her "movie screen."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted although rather than a plea, it was a warning, as Gaara's traveling mind snapped back into reality… just long enough to realize he had jumped into a river… literally.

Water rushed around the Kazekage as Naruto landed on the river's edge, yet was careful not to end up like the now soggy red-head. Gaara growled as he stood and shook his arms, splaying water droplets everywhere while Naruto began his hysterical laughter. Gaara's clothes stuck to his body and his hair was matted to his forehead covering up the love sign on his head. His sea-foam eyes smoldering with anger as the blonde, now clutching his sides hooted with laughter.

"Shut. Up." Gaara growled as he pulled himself out of the water, while Naruto continued to snicker with laughter behind his hand.

"You know this is funny right?" Naruto asked before howling with his same hysterical laughter once more. Gaara glared and with a simple flick of his wrist, sand shot out and before Naruto knew what had happened, he too had ended up in the river.

"You know this is funny right?" Gaara murmured back with a smirk on his face as he chuckled at the blubbering blonde in the water.

"No-oooh!" Naruto screamed as he slipped backward into the water after trying to stomp his way over to Gaara. Gaara merely shook his still wet head at the thought, before taking a step forward and offering his hand to the underwater blonde.

"Now that we've been knocked into a river, will you tell me now?" Naruto asked once he had been saved from the river, which he was currently sending glares to as Gaara shook his head.

"I can't." he just muttered throwing a glance over his shoulder as a dark figure darting back behind a tree. Naruto raised a brow, before he grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey! We saw you! You can come out now!" he shouted as Gaara rose to his feet, Naruto following suit from were they had sat on the riverbank as they waited for whoever it was to come out.

Hinata and Sakura froze from behind the tree, eyes wide with horror at the thought of two boys seeing them. All they were clad in were their swimsuits, Sakura's a white one piece while Hinata wore a navy blue one. They had gone swimming since fall was coming, and they needed to get away from the stress of their destroyed village. It was the last warm day of the season and the other girls had work to do leaving Hinata and Sakura in the company of each other. Although Sakura had no problem with Naruto, she felt uncomfortable with the thought of Gaara seeing her, and Hinata was just scared stiff with the thought of Naruto alone.

"Get dressed!" Sakura hissed to the still, stiff with horror, Hinata as she started to pull up her skirt. Hinata blinked once before nodding and tugged on her fishnet shirt over her head, while the two boys waited.

"Hm… maybe they ran away." Naruto offered throwing a hopeful glance at Gaara, who just shook his head at the thought.

"No I can sense their chakra." he said as Naruto sighed and decided once more to call out to whoever was behind the tree.

"We know you're still there and there's no point in hiding!… If you don't come out soon we'll come over and see who it is!" Naruto shouted as Hinata finished tugging on her pants, and Sakura shimmied her shirt over her head. With an exchanging of looks, the two girls finished up with their clothes, and came out hoping that they didn't look too terrible.

Gaara rose a brow while Naruto just blinked at the two girls. Sakura's hair everywhere while Hinata blushed a million different shades of red. Their clothes were rumbled and wrinkled and their skin looked dry damp as though it had been dried hastily. Naruto cracked a grin as he shared a glance with Gaara both boys thinking the same thing.

"You two were swimming weren't you!?" Naruto concluded as Gaara raised a brow, expectantly at them waiting for an answer as well.

"Naruto, you idiot! Why the hell were you jumping into a river anyway?!" Sakura screamed, avoiding the question as Hinata blushed once more, while Naruto put on a pretend look of hurt.

"Aw man Sakura why do you always have to blame me!? It was Gaara who jumped in! I was pushed!" Naruto explained as Gaara flicked his wrist again with a glare, as Naruto once more flew toward the river.

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed as he started to fly, and grabbed Gaara's arm, effectively pulling the wide-eyed Kazekage into the river with him as the two girls stared, blank faced and the same 'what the hell?' expressions at the now wet boys.

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled as she turned to walk away, as Hinata looked confused of whether to help Naruto, or to go with Sakura. That was until Sakura came back with the extra towels they had brought, and whistled for their attention.

"Yeah! Towels!" she shouted as Gaara and Naruto, who had each other by their collars shared a look, before trying to throw each other away, and run for the towels. That succeeded in them slipping backward, and falling to the river once more while Sakura and Hinata gave them small amused smiles.

"To think that the Kazekage jumped into a river." Sakura muttered once they had all settled on the riverside. Gaara just turned his face into a stoic one while Naruto laughed.

"He jumped into river! Oh he jumped into river- Don't kill me!" Naruto sung but that quickly changed to a cry of help as the tables turned and Gaara took off after the poor blonde boy, while Hinata giggled and Sakura smiled with an eye roll.

* * *

Sasuke watched with a dumbfounded expression as the Fifth Kazekage, chased the upcoming Sixth Hokage… or was Naruto to be the Seventh. Sasuke had killed Danzo, and Tsunade was back as the fifth, so Naruto was going to be…. Sasuke didn't bother to growl as he pushed the thought out of his head. He had come back to Konoha to destroy it (despite the fact that he was still weak) and had stopped mesmerized when Sakura had came into his view as well as Hinata. He didn't leave when Gaara and Naruto entered the picture, but had stayed confused as too why they had jumped into a river. Which led to him being in this predicament, since he couldn't escape without being noticed.

His onyx eyes narrowed in displeasure as he tried to think of ways out. That was until a black hole appeared behind him, it seemed to be the size of a dot at first, yet in a matter of seconds, it was almost the size of Sasuke's head. Its appearance was quite and soundless, as Sasuke grumbled to himself, unaware of the growing black spot behind him. The hole grew until it was nearly the size of a small child, and behind to draw air in creating something like a vacuum. Sasuke felt the puling him his clothes, yet deemed it was nothing but wind… until it seemed to swallow him whole….

Literally.

As Sasuke finally came up for a plan of distraction, the large hole moved quickly and within seconds engulfed the Uchiha deep with its darkness. Sasuke couldn't even scream as he disappeared into the darkness, while the hole shrunk to the size of one of Shino's bugs. It floated easily through the air, as though it was just a tiny black spec of dust. Until it settled behind the girls.

Sakura and Hinata were finally packing up the remainder of their things, when the tiny black hole floated behind them and began to expand once more. Hinata was the first to see it, yet before she could shout a warning to her fellow ninja, the black hole had already engulfed them bags and all. It didn't shrink back immediately as it shuddered and its surface rippled like a pond disturbed from the rain. It wasn't long until the girls' bags were thrown out on the ground, before it shrunk and began to drift through the wind again.

Gaara smirked as his sand wrapped easily around the blonde, as he proceeded to pull him back to the riverside. Naruto made several noises, yet didn't say anything as Gaara walked. It wasn't until a few steps later what he realized, Naruto had intended when Gaara caught him.

"NO!" Gaara shouted as Naruto let a look of relief pass his face, while Gaara stared in horror as his sand became damp. With a seep of his arm, Gaara flung Naruto at a tree as he stared at his now wet sand in despair.

"Wow Gaara your sand is really absorbent!" Naruto shouted where he stood sideways on the tree truck, his feet planted firmly in place as Gaara glared up at the blonde, waves of anger rolling off of the Kazekage as Naruto chuckled. His pants, Gaara noticed with growing anger, were _dry._

"Naru-" Gaara started to shout as Naruto turned and ran, not seeing the large dark hole that had sucked away the redhead as he stopped in mid scream.

"You're not gonna catch me until you tell what the meeting was!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, his eyes closed before he turned and ran, while the spot flew after the blonde giving him the chase that the Kazekage should've been leading.

"Gaara! Gaara? Ga-" Naruto started to yell, yet it turned to a question once he had turned around to see the should have been fuming Kazekage, only to see he wasn't there. The dot had flown under a branch and quickly wove its way behind Naruto as he started to call out the redheads name, although this time only to be interrupted, as he too was sucked in.

The black hole shuddered, and as soundless and quickly as it had come, it began to shrink until it disappeared within itself.

* * *

**-Our World-**

"Hey Ethan pass the chips!" a girl shouted where she lazed on a black couch, while her twin brother Ethan, lay sprawled on the matching love seat.

"Get them yourself Hannah!" he called back as said girl whined, and waved a finger at the bag of chips.

"But they're closer to you!" she whined as Ethan looked up from were his head was on his arm to the blue bag right in the middle of the couches and glared.

"They're closer to you!" he said back pointedly as Hannah made another whiny noise in the back of her throat, as she waved an arm toward the chips. Almost willing them to move closer to her.

It was summer vacation for both Hannah and Ethan, and not only did they get the summer off, they also had the house to themselves since their aunt was out of town. Their mother had taken their baby sisters to Japan with her for a business trip, since the last time both Hannah and Ethan had went to Germany with their mother for the summer. It wasn't even a real business trip; just a meeting or two while a few of the company members played and traveled with their kids.

It was their little sisters turn at the adventure, and after spending most of the school year learning the language, they were ready to set off, leaving Hannah and Ethan alone. Although with the exception of their older sister Cece, who was going to come check up now and again on them as instructed by their mother. The twins didn't care too much since leaving two sixteen year olds, in a house all alone for the summer just sounded like trouble to begin with.

"Ethan-! Oh! Let's watch that episode of Naruto Shippuden!" Hannah yelled stopping herself from whining, as she waved her arm up toward the TV as Ethan scrolled down toward the episode.

"We've already seen that one." he muttered as he went to travel back up the screen, when Hannah moaned again.

"Pleassssee!" She cried as Ethan slapped a palm to his forehead in aggravation, to his annoying younger sister.

"Fine! But… on one condition!" Ethan muttered as he and Hannah flung themselves upward and sat up without much effort.

"What?" Hannah called excitingly as her brother smirked and pointed at Hannah ready to initiate the first dare of that summer.

Each and every summer there consisted of many dares, pranks, and injuries resulting from the pranks and dares. Yet after a few too many trips to the hospital, their mother had them install rules that she had to approve off. So far they had 56 rules with 37 conditions total. Yet they still found a way around it in order to be on the top.

"You have to go for one month without speaking! It starts at the very end of this episode of Naruto, the end credits count also, and only I can give you permission for you to talk! Also I have to poke you in the throat in order for it to authorized! Also you can mouth some words and make a grunt or two but nothing more! Deal?" Ethan started as Hannah paused for a second as she stared at her brothers outstretched hand.

"But what if I'm in pain-" she started but Ethan cut her off quickly, wanting only the silence that would fall right after.

"You can scream then but if you talk you're out. So if you say 'Ow' then its fine but if you add on then I win." Ethan finished a smirk on his lips as Hannah grinned, and grasped his hand with hers before they gave each other a small shake and started to watch the episode….

"Yay! Time for another one!" Hannah shouted as she flung herself at the remote as Ethan growled and tried to push her off.

"Hey! No it's not!" Ethan shouted as Hannah tried to pry the remote from his hands as Ethan dragged both Hannah and himself to their feet as he tried to shake Hannah off.

Hannah held on as she twisted herself away, and tried to pull it to the left at the same time, but failed as Ethan fell on her causing Hannah to face plant into the carpet as Ethan knocked his head against hers. They groaned yet didn't stop fighting as their fingers slid over the buttons of the remote, and before they knew it they had hit a dark green button. The green button didn't really have a purpose, but their mother had told them before not to touch it.

As Hannah and Ethan rose to their knees, each pulled at the remote, trying to get it away from the other, their TV surged with a bright white light. Flinching from the sudden burst of light in the dark room, they turned away from the TV as it started to fade back to blue. Slowly they turned their heads back toward it, and not daring to move just studied it from where the sat. Hoping the storm that was brewing outside hadn't broken their flat screen.

"TV are you okay?" Ethan started his eyes wide along with Hannah's as they stood, and watched, and as if by response the TV surged light once more.

The twins, blinded from the light, stumbled to the couches and curled up on them, burying their faces in them. They didn't see the dark figure, that had hid behind the loveseat Ethan was on, be the first to examine the room. The room was a standard size for a living room with two black couches and a TV in it. The floor was hard and the smallest of the couches was pushed against the only window in the room while the other was pushed against the opposite wall. The figure blinked, blinded also from another surge of light, and quickly found the hallway, and it wasn't long before they drove through one of the doors, and was glad when they discovered it to be a closet.

Four more times, light surged from the TV, making it a total of five as the twins remained still, faces pressed against their black couches. Slowly and hesitantly, the twins raised their heads from the couches and blinked eyes, adjusting to the dimness once more. Until they looked downward and froze confronted by….

Four pairs of eyes. One pair a light lavender, another sea-foam, the third an ocean blue, and lastly an apple green.

Silence rang throughout the room as Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara stared at the kids in front of them. They both looked the same age as them and yet they seemed to look nothing alike. They were totally different as they studied the kids more noticing that it wasn't just appearance alone that set them apart yet gender as well. As they studied the kids, the kids studied back with a mixture of surprise, fear, and shock on their faces. It wasn't even two seconds later that they finally responded, as they simultaneously opened their mouths and…

Screamed.

It was the girl who started to move first, yet the boy as hard on her heels. They flung themselves off the couches and down a hall before stopping in front of a door. Still screaming, they fumbled with the door for a minute before it finally gave way, and still screaming, they threw themselves inside before slamming the door shut.

**-Inside The Closet-**

"Is this a pra-" Ethan started his eyes wide as Hannah cut him off.

"No," she muttered as she reached into her pocket and produced a pill, Ethan watched quietly still freaking out as she swallowed.

"Are you kidding-" he started once again, and once again, Hannah cut him off.

"No."

"How the fuck did this-"

"I don't know."

"…Shit…." they muttered together as they sighed while Hannah rubbed her temples, and Ethan his chin, when a voice behind them spoke.

"You're telling me." they froze and slowly the twins turned their attention into the darkness, when a vivid red began to blaze.

**-Outside The Closet-**

"How the fuck did this happen?" Sakura hissed as the puzzled group looked around their new environment.

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbled as Hinata squeaked for attention.

"I-I saw a b-big b-black hole… I-it's what b-brought us here… m-maybe?" Hinata stuttered as the rest of the group's eyes widened in surprise. Gaara opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by screaming.

They turned in time to see the twins bursting out the door and slamming it shut taking deep breaths until their gazes landed on the group once more, and their screaming resumed. They watched as the strange kids from earlier ran down another hallway, before throwing another door open and running through it.

"…They obviously weren't expecting us…." Naruto muttered once a second had passed as they nodded in agreement to his words.

"Let's try to calm them down maybe they hold some of the answers." Gaara suggested as the group nodded once more and began to lay out their plan.

**-With The Twins-**

Ethan and Hannah gulped down air as they sat down on the first of the steps. Their backs sliding down the door that had led them to the basement as they panted.

"That was (huff) an Uchiha (huff) right?" Ethan said breathlessly as Hannah nodded.

"I think (huff) it might be Sasuke." she replied as breathless as her brother.

"You mean Sasu-gay." he snickered as Hannah grinned next to him.

"Yeah. But what the hell are we going to do?!" she whisper shouted as Ethan shrugged.

"Don't you have food in your room?" he asked as Hannah glared at him.

"Oh so you keep a 12 pack of root beer in your room for a week ONE time-!"

"Which you didn't share!"

"That's because you don't like root beer!"

"It's the thought that counts!"

"Are we really having this discussion when we have ninjas in our living room?!"

"Yes I believe we are!"

"Oh shut up! I think I might have weapons in my room."

"Don't you mean that Nerf dart gun with no ammo and your Xploderz gun."

"At least my Xploderz has ammo and at least we have something!" Hannah finished as Ethan sighed before nodding his agreement to his sisters words.

With their banter finally done the twins stood up, and began to descend down the stairs. Yet they froze not even three steps, as sand swirled in the dark basement. In less than a moment, it cleared and sea green eyes glared up at them from the bottom of the steps, as the twin's own eyes widened. Silence crept in, yet it wasn't long until the twins did what they had done most of the time before.

They screamed.

Yet again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they turned tail and ran up the stairs once more, and threw the door open only to hit something hard.

Looking up the twins blinked as a blonde haired boy grinned back at them, the whisker-like markings marring his face giving him away, caused the twins to scream again and turn down the stair once more. Forgetting the other one down there until they made two steps downward, and saw him halfway up the stairs approaching them and they turned back stopping at the door way. The twins looked back and forth between the two in fear, as they took a step away from the one on the stair yet stopped afraid to go near the other one. Their legs trembling as they slowly approached them, and their instincts activated, and before they could think properly they turned and-

_SMACK!_

Naruto blinked as Gaara stood at the door way staring with matching 'what the fuck?' expressions at what the two kids had done in their fear.

They ran into a wall.

Slowly the two kids began to fall backward as they lost consciousness, and quickly Naruto grabbed the boy and Gaara, the girl. Both of them groaning yet stayed knocked out, as they carried them back into the other room. The girls stared dumbfounded as the guys laid the kids on the couches, the girl placed on the loveseat while her brother on the long one.

"What the hell did you do to them?!" Sakura hissed as quietly as she could as they stared at the kids before them.

"Nothing, they ran into a wall!" Naruto whisper shouted back.

"They did what!?"

"I-I g-guess we s-scared them t-that bad."

"They were talking downstairs. I heard most of the conversation but…"

"What is it Gaara?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention toward the Kazekage.

"They said something about… Sasuke." he muttered and he turned his attention toward the set of doors were the twins had hid originally.

"Sasuke?" Sakura breathed as Hinata pointed toward the twins again.

"A-Are they s-siblings? They look so d-different…" she stuttered as they turned their attention back on the children.

It was true, they realized, as they studied the sleeping boy and girl that they were the same age. The boy had sliver-like hair, that fell into his eyes time and time again, with what the boys could remember dark grey eyes. The girl on the other hand had dark brown hair with eyes the same hue or color. Aside from the colorings and their genders they were very similar facially as all twins should be.

"So what the hell are we going to do?" Sakura asked after a minute as Naruto shrugged.

"We could try waking them up."

"I-I don't t-think that would b-be a good plan N-Naruto." Hinata countered and just as Gaara opened his mouth to add on to the conversation something fell out of the closet….

Or someone.

They stared a bit shocked as Sasuke stood grumbling and trying to untangle himself from the cords found in the closet. He had hoped to make a sneaky get away and figure this predicament out himself only it didn't help when he got stuck and trapped in the closet.

"So they were right." Naruto muttered as apple green eyes locked onto black diamond ones.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed once again, yet before she could start yelling, the girl on the couch moaned and sat up before opening her eyes and froze.

She stared wide-eyed at the gang while they stared back at her waiting to see if she would scream again and run. Only she didn't this time as she exhaled yet didn't take her eyes off the ninja before her. She didn't say anything as she slowly got to her feet and edged herself near her brother yet didn't make any move to wake him up. Instead she forced her wide eyes to narrow at the group, the challenge in them saying 'if you want my brother you're going to have to go through me,'.

The group paused by her sudden change as Naruto just gave her a nervous grin and took a step back showing that they didn't mean harm as the girl relaxed a bit. She was still on guard though as Sakura approached her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sakura asked as the girl blinked confusion crossing her face as she shook her head and shrugged.

"S-so you don't k-know either." Hinata stuttered as the girl nodded to her and sighed she gave them an apologetic look as though trying to make up for screaming for earlier as Naruto just waved it away.

"It's fine I guess you don't have people coming out of your screen often!" he joked as the girl nodded to him, not smiling with the blonde as Gaara narrowed his own eyes.

"What's you name?" he asked as the girl blinked to him and frowned, she shook her head and poked her throat as Sakura's own eyes widened.

"You can't talk?" she asked as the girl confirmed it and shrugged once more, she turned down the hall way were the Uchiha was still struggling and paused a moment, a hint of a smile playing on her lips at the sight.

"Help me." he growled as the girl smirked and gestured for the others to help him as Naruto assisted him.

After Sasuke was free she gestured them to follow her as they traveled down the hall, realizing it was longer than it looked. Some minutes later she stopped as she pointed to five doors then to the five of them individually.

"R-Rooms?" Hinata asked as the girl brightened a bit still didn't smile but nodded to her. "W-will we f-find out more I-in the morning?" she asked once more and once again the girl nodded.

"No offense but why should we trust you?" Sasuke asked as the girl blinked and shrugged indifferently once more she pointed to them then to the rooms, shrugged, and with that proceeded to try to walk away.

Yet to everyone's surprise Gaara stopped her.

"I want answers." he commanded as the girl stopped and glared at him before twisting out of his hold. She nodded to Hinata before pointing down the hall as Hinata's eyes shown in understanding.

"S-since she can't t-talk she'll h-have her brother t-tell us in the m-morning." she stammered as Hannah gave a gracious nod toward the young Hyuuga and held out a hand gesturing for them to listen to her.

"How will your brother know?" Gaara asked as the quiet brunette just gave him a blank look and gestured to him before all of them. The gesture saying for them to ask and show themselves to her brother and they'll get answers.

"Well thank you for the rooms anyway." Sakura said politely as the girl nodded to her and turned away once more down the hall.

"We can't trust her-" Sasuke started but the pink haired medic cut him off.

"Who we can't trust is you!" she hissed as Naruto began to cut in.

"It's not like they were expecting us so no traps." Naruto said as Hinata blinked and quickly scanned the rooms with her byakugan and confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"See! Now let's go to bed." Naruto said as he opened one of the doors revealing a king sized bed already made with brown covers on it and a dresser next to it. Two other doors inside the room revealed one to be a bathroom and another a closet empty of clothes. The other bedrooms were the same granted three had small vases of flowers while two didn't hold such items.

"At least the beds are made." Naruto said after closing the doors from the exceptions of the rooms. The other nodded as they decided to call it a night and sleep in the beds although Gaara just stood in his room.

He stared at the bed with confusion, all he ever did on a bed was simply lay on it. Not to mention with fear that he would fall asleep and lose control. Even being free of his demon nightmares still plagued the insomniac as he sat on the edge of it thinking about what had caused them all to be there-

When he heard a loud groan from the living room.

Quickly Gaara left his room and turned toward the noise to find the girl struggling to lift her still unconscious brother by his arm. She had him with one arm around her neck while hers wound his and was trying to carry him when she had stumbled into a wall. The crash had made him groan yet he stayed asleep as she tried to move with him again. She gritted her teeth and was ready to move again when the weight of her brother got easier to carry.

She couldn't help but inhale sharply when she realized that Gaara had started to help her carry her brother.

The boy groaned once more as they traveled down the hall yet stayed asleep. He wasn't too heavy for his age and between the girl and Gaara they could handle him very easily. As they walked Gaara studied the girl as much as he could, noticing her loose black shirt and light blue jeans. He also could see some colored flecks in her eyes but couldn't make out the colors as they walked through the dim lighted hallway. Finally they stopped at a door as the girl pushed it open, it was a bit difficult maneuvering the boy through the door without smacking his head on the door frame (which they did at least twice) before finally making it to the bed. The girl simply ducked out from underneath her brother's arm and let him fall, only Gaara was still stuck and quickly fell with him.

Gaara growled from under the boy as said kid snored on as the girl snickered and pried her brother off of Gaara. He glared at her but she simply gave a smirk as the boy dragged himself to the middle of his bed and fell back asleep comically. With a quick nod to the door they filed out as the girl closed it. With one glare at Gaara as though saying she didn't need to help she turned to leave and once more Gaara stopped her.

"Stop glaring." he commanded but she continued to do so the situation going from serious to comical very fast as Gaara continued to get angry.

"I said-" he started but the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head with one last glare at him. Gaara growled as returned it before shoving into her on his way to his room. He wasn't expecting the girl to grab his shoulder and try to punch his face in.

Sand stopped it through the comically the girl blinked and continued to try to jab at Gaara, sand stopping all of her attacks. She even tried to fake walking away to hit him only for more sand to fly out. Growling she continued her onslaught of punches and jabs but to no avail. Puffing at last she tried one more slowly and was able to put her fist to his cheek gently before snapping her hand away from his face. Gaara smirked while the brunette glared and with one final huff, she threw her hands in the air her gesture saying 'screw it!' and proceeded to walk away uninterrupted this time, yet fuming with anger.

Gaara watched amused at what had transpired before him as the girl slid through her living room turned toward the direction of the hallway and door that led to the basement. He smirked as he remembered her facial expressions ranging from 'What the hell?' to 'I going to kill you if I ever get through your sand'.

"That will never happen." he muttered as he turned away from the hallway and sat on his bed once he had found and entered his room. He would have to be on his toes with her and as he turned his face toward the ceiling wondered what the kids were going to reveal in the morning.

**Hey! **So what ya think? Also you have to admit if Naruto characters randomly started to pop out or your T.V. you would running away screaming too! (Although... I don't we'd run into walls...) Still when one's a psyco, another know Rasenshuriken, another has monstrous strength, the other can take you down by tapping you in spots and the last can kill you with sand! I'd run... but not into a wall! XD  
**Ethan:** Why did we have to dye my hair?!  
**Me:** Because I loved your personality but I wanted to write you with white hair.  
**Hannah:** I though you called it plantuim blonde?  
**Me:** Go we shall discuss this later!  
**Ethan:** ...my hair though...  
**Me:** Well that's that! Hope you enjoyed and until next time folks! XD **Bye!**


	2. Strange Happenings

**Hello!** The second chapter has finally arrived! Whoo! XD Anyway I didn't get this one beta-read so if you spot any mistakes please tell me but other than that I hope you enjoy! XD  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Strange Happenings**

It was the smell that woke up the group the next morning, as a delicious aroma floated through the air, invading their sleeping senses. Warm and inviting, each one slowly got up and out of their beds, going toward the smell. They had no idea were they were going, since they weren't really awake yet but were just following their sense of smell. Gaara blinked in surprise as he came out his own room, looking for the cause of the smell also when Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke came walking in a single filed line toward the smell. There eyes closed and their bodies drifting as Gaara looked down, wondering if they were floating, and was relieved when he realized they weren't.

They past the living room, and went down another long hallway, before abruptly turning a corner and going down it. Finally they came to a door frame, were sounds of light banging was issuing. They, finally, seem to awaken since Naruto stopped, making the others, including Gaara, crash into him from the back, forcing the blonde forward. If it wasn't for the fact that Gaara's sand had caught, and heaved Naruto up along with the others, while the girl had her back turned, they would have been seen.

Slowly, after a nod of thanks to Gaara, Naruto got on his hands and knees and crawled forth, poking his head around the corner. The others didn't want to wait so one after another they put their head on top of Naruto's looking in.

"Hey it's that girl from last night!" Sakura observed with wide apple green eyes.

"What's she making?" Sasuke asked through narrowed onyx eyes.

"B-Breakfast I t-think." Hinata whispered back.

"Hey you think it's for us?!" Naruto asked watching as the dark-haired girl flipped a few pancakes and lifted others onto a plate.

"I wonder if that floppy thing is any good?" Sasuke muttered his stomach growling in the progress.

"Is she wearing glasses?" Sakura asked finally noticing that the girl had her hair back in a low ponytail with brown rimmed squared glasses on her face. Her clothes were a light gray loose shirt with black baggy pants.

"S-she wasn't l-last night." Hinata answered

"I'm so hungry…" Naruto groaned, his own stomach growling, as Gaara watched on with a blank look at his friends on piled on top of another, watching from the side of the door as someone made food. He had to admit he was hungry as well, but this was ridiculous as he walked past them and through the door.

"Did he just?…" Sakura started her eyes wide as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered and abruptly got up, letting the others topple over as he raced behind Gaara.

"Is this for us?" Gaara asked as the girl jumped with surprise and whirled around, her large brown eyes wide with surprise as she exhaled and nodded. She turned back toward the stove, and after a few more flips, she was done as she nodded for them to follow her once more.

She led them through another door on the other side, and once they were through, they found a large table plates set up and made, with a few strawberries thrown on them for a garnish. They stared at it for a while, before the girl walked over and took a piece of the meat off a plate and ate it before replacing it with another. She turned them with a raised brow, and pursed lips as if to say 'it's not poisoned, I just made it, and you better damn well it eat!' With that they took their seats and began to eat. The meat was tasty but the floppy things were bland.

"Does something go with this?" Naruto asked loudly as the girl nodded and pointed to a bottle of brown liquid. The letters, if they were letters, were in a language none of them knew as Sakura picked it up and scanned it for any hint of translation.

"So this is, like, a sauce for these?" she asked pointing to the pancakes as the girl bit her lip in thought, with a shrug and a bouncing nod she agreed.

"It's actually called syrup by the way! And those floppy things are called pancakes!" A voice called as the group turned toward the sound as the faired haired boy from last night strolled into the room.

"Not only are they good actors Hannah but they stay in character! How much did you pay them?" the boy asked turning to the girl, who rolled her eyes and offered him a plate, before pointing to her throat. The boy smirked although he didn't take the plate of food and poked her as the girl sighed and for the first time talked.

"They're real Ethan." she murmured as she leaned back on the counter top arms crossed as the boy laughed at her words.

"Oh come on you expect me to believe that?!" The boy named Ethan hollered as he laughed, yet he stopped when he picked up a knife. Still smiling though he flicked his wrist sending the knife in a messy throw toward Sasuke who caught it in between his fingers easily.

"Ha they're even trained." he muttered as Hannah pointed to her throat again and once more Ethan poked it.

"They are real. Why would I lie and feed them if they weren't?" she said rhetorically as she turned back toward the counter to start to wipe it down. Ethan's smile started to drop a little and when he turned back, he stared before his mouth dropped open with a 'o' shape.

He stared at Sasuke, whose eyes began to bleed red with a smirk; he turned to Hinata and found the veins around her white lavender eyes quite real, along with her light smile. Sakura's hands began to glow green with healing chakra and she smirk back at him, and Naruto eyes turned into that of a fox along with his grin. Yet it was the fact that Gaara had smirked at him and had his sand wrap around Ethan's wrist, that sent him careening forward while his eyes rolled backward.

Hannah whirled back around to find her brother on the floor face first after a loud thud. After a few blinks she groaned and slapped a hand to her head careful of her glasses. The gang merely watched and ate as she poked and prodded Ethan to get up to no avail.

"They're real… they are real!" he mumble in his unconscious state and Hinata wondered, briefly, if that was what she was like when she fainted too. With a sigh Hannah pushed her brother's finger to her throat before speaking lowly:

"Erick just proposed to me!" and with that her brother stood up, the knife somehow back in his hand, and a murderous look in his gray eyes. Hannah grinned and opened her mouth to laugh when Ethan interrupted her, a smirk marring his own face as he cried:

"If you laugh that counts as talking!" as Hannah instantly frowned and threw a harsh glare in her brother's direction as the group continued to watch although they had finished their food.

"Well… Hannah…. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Ethan screamed, his face alight with anger and shock as he gestured to the others at the table as his sister merely shrugged.

"Um… we were wondering about that also…." Sakura muttered as Ethan whirled around and stared at them in surprise. Hannah tapped him on the shoulder and offered him a piece of meat as he took it and chewed on it numbly. They waited until he was done as he sighed and leaned on the counter next to his sibling, his pajamas, unlike hers, matching with light blue pants and button up shirt with little dancing penguins on them.

"Well… this is quite the predicament… did you show them to some rooms?" Ethan asked as Hannah nodded slowly taken a bit back by his actions as her brother's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Did you feed them? Right, right we just ate breakfast.… Did you show them around?… Well why didn't you?!" He cried as Hannah blinked in surprise after she shook her head 'no' to his question while he openly glared at her.

Hannah stared at her brother before gesturing to the dishes and the other room were she had cooked the food. Ethan sighed and nodded in understanding to his sister that she had to clean up the mess and that he could show them.

"Alright fine! I'll show them but make sure you clean up!" Ethan commanded as Hannah gave him a blank look and a head shake of disbelief before she turned and started to pack up the dishes.

"That's what I thought-Ow!" Ethan yelled as Hannah smirked at his expression, her hand still in place, after she had thrown a plastic blue cup, that once held orange juice, at the back of his head.

"Very funny Hannah!" he shouted as she stuck her tongue out at him, before he turned away and gestured for them to follow.

The group exchanged glances, all of them unsure of whether to follow the boy, as Hannah waited impatiently behind them. With a silent groan she shoved her way though the group receiving 'what the hell?' looks from all of them as she did so. The group, now left in the room, blinked in surprise and stood there, unsure of what to do as Ethan appeared his gray eyes blank as he stared at them.

"… You do know how to walk, right?..." he asked sarcastically yet Naruto nodded despite of himself as he walked forward a bit hesitant of the boy in front of him.

"We just… aren't sure of this whole situation." Naruto muttered as Ethan sighed and placed a hand to his head.

"You aren't the only ones," he muttered before taking a deep breath through his nose and clasping his hands in front of himself. "But we can only move on and adapt so" he said as he spun around one hand in the air as he pointed to the door. "Let's go!" and with that the boy walked through the door as Naruto grinned despite of himself and followed. Not wanting to be left behind also, the group followed suit as they past Hannah, who was cleaning dishes and went back into the hallway.

"Okay so first of all we have no idea how you all got here. Secondly until we figure out how to return you you're stuck here with us but it'll work out… somehow. Now any questions?" Ethan asked as Hinata shyly raised her hand.

"W-What exactly i-is this p-place?" she stuttered as Ethan blinked and rubbed his chin in thought, knowing that it could led to more questions of what country they lived in as he decided to start with the very beginning.

"Well we live in the United States… this is our house and it's away from everyone else. You see our mom and the rest of our family don't like people so we moved out here. There aren't a lot of people around and our yard is huge and our closet neighbor is some ways away. So if we scream from the middle of our yard as loud as we can… unless the wind is blowing in their direction and their outside trying to listen, they can't hear us." Ethan explained as the group blinked in surprise. Being ninja's involved talking and working with others and they rarely ever heard of someone moving so far away that no one could hear them.

"Now our house is huge as well there are several rooms since our family is giant. We're also kind of scattered so if some of them were to visit suddenly we would already have rooms ready for them. Although its winter were most of them live and since they hate going outside in the cold they don't go anywhere. So were safe until then so I'll so you the main living room and then the kitchen, dinning room and some other rooms that maybe of importance to you all." Ethan said as the group blinked and once more exchanged glances as Sakura asked another question.

"What exactly… is the United States?" she asked as Ethan blinked and blanched a bit with surprise, before biting his lip and shrugged.

"Well the United States is…" he said as he jumped into an explanation on where he lived as they listened taking in the information yet were unaware of the history lesson they were receiving.

"So this is the living room- HANNAH!" He screamed suddenly as said girl jumped from where she sat on the edge of the couch in surprise, successfully greeting the floor in her shock. The group noticed that she was now sporting blue jeans and a lighter gray shirt as her brother rushed forward toward the large flat screen.

"We can't watch this now! You should know that!" he shouted as Hannah blinked with surprise and shook her head slowly her as her brother sighed.

"We can't let them-" he started but Sasuke strode to the front of the room as his dark gaze swept over the twins in anger.

"Can't let us know what?" he hissed as Hannah stood up and stepped in front of her brother protectively as Ethan sighed from behind his sister.

"That you're from a T.V. show… excuse me _anime_!" he spat after Hannah had twisted her head to glare at him without moving the rest of her body as the others stepped forward, now curious as too what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Ethan sighed once more and stepped away from everyone turning the T.V. back on.

"This!" he said pointing to the screen were it read 'Naruto' yet the gang just stared at it in confusion.

"What the hell does that say?" Naruto asked as Ethan and Hannah blinked as Hannah smirked while Ethan groaned.

"…It says Naruto…" he muttered as Naruto's eyes widened with surprise.

"You mean there a show about me!?" he cried happiness shining in his eyes as Ethan and Hannah blinked with surprise.

"…Yes…." Ethan said slowly and screamed with surprise as Naruto rushed forward and hugged him grinning the whole time.

"I can't believe you made a show about me-" he started as he spun around but Ethan cut him off.

"Fucking put me down! I didn't make the stupid show!" he screamed as Naruto stopped spinning with Ethan in his arms before dropping the boy on the ground while Hannah covered her mouth and bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Then… what's this?!" he asked gesturing to the TV again as Ethan glared at the blonde.

"Like you can fucking read it!" he sneered still grumpy from being crushed to death and dropped on the floor while his sister merely tried not to laugh.

"…That's wasn't nice.…" Naruto muttered pouting as Ethan glared at him some more before snatching the remote from Hannah who immediately sobered up and glared at him.

"Sure and squeezing the crap out of me and dropping me on the floor was sweet as can be!" he said sarcasm thick in his tone as Naruto's eyes widened with false hurt before Hannah snatched the remote back and tried to change the channel.

"Oh no! You weren't the one who was dropped!" Ethan screamed at Hannah who blinked her finger ready to change the channel as her brother tackled her onto the couch.

Naruto quietly stepped back toward the group as they watched the twins fight on the couch. Pushing each other and smacking each other for the remote as the group sat. Hinata, Naruto and Sakura on the loveseat while Sasuke and Gaara stood off near the side as Hannah fell to the floor with a thump. Yet it wasn't long before she was standing and grinning with the remote in her hands. Ethan groaned as she pressed play only to realize that they changed the language in their fighting as the young Naruto on T.V. began to scream something in Spanish.

"What the hell is this!?" Ethan screamed as Hannah quickly pressed mute and shrugged to him as the older Naruto on the couch frowned.

Hannah's and Ethan's head whirled toward Naruto as the blonde quickly shut his mouth with surprise.

He had just started speaking Spanish.

"What the hell?!" Ethan screamed as Hannah slapped another hand over her mouth to keep from laughing again as the group began to yell in Spanish.

"I think Sasuke just swore! Uncle John said that word when his car broke down!" Ethan muttered as Hannah sputtered and bit her cheeks to keep from laughing as she clicked another button.

She almost lost it when they started to speak French.

"Oh my god!" Ethan wailed as Hannah dropped the remote next to him and ran out of the living room knowing that she would lose the bet in a matter of minutes since they were all bickering in French and saying very colorful words to each other. Yet it wasn't even a minute later that Hannah walked back into the room curiosity etched in on her face as she took the remote from her brother again and started to mess with the coloring on the T.V.

Needless to say she had to run out again once they started to scream at her in French about them turning the color purple….

It wasn't long before Ethan set the language back to English yet the group didn't really seem to notice.

"This is all your fault Naruto!" Sakura screamed as her purple hair changed into blue as Ethan tried to fix the colors.

"Why is everything my fault!?" he replied stunned as his own hair turned green.

"When is it not your fault!?" Sasuke sneered as his skin took on an obnoxious yellow

"I-I don't t-think it's y-your fault…" Hinata stuttered as her own clothes changed from poop brown to neon orange.

"I am in my office, I am calm and peaceful." Gaara muttered to himself trying to keep his temper as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as his dark lidded eyes changed to blood-red.

Ethan sighed, _'At least their not the Akatsuki members…' _he thought as a picture of Hannah and Tobi running from an angry Deidara popped into his head as he watched amused by the muttering, stuttering, and screaming of the group in front of him.

**-Later That Night-**

"So who all believes them?" Sasuke asked as they looked at him with mild surprise. After Hannah had made all of them ramen (Naruto had never been so happy before in his life) and they had Ethan get them drinks (water and black tea) they retired to Gaara's room. Although the Kazekage hadn't agreed to it verbally (he was a little pissed) they had all filed into his room to talk about their current situation.

"Why shouldn't we? It was like they were expecting us and these rooms were made in case their family dropped by to visit! Not only that but they could have kicked us out and we would have to fend for ourselves in a world we barely even understand!" Sakura shouted her green eyes blazing in the defense of the twins.

"…Granted…." Sasuke muttered grudgingly knowing that the rosette next to him on the bed had a point.

"Sasuke right though! We barely even know them!" Naruto shouted from where he sat cross-legged on the floor his bed to the end of the bed were Hinata sat.

"B-But we d-didn't ask them w-who they w-were. W-we just asked w-where we a-are." Hinata pointed out as Naruto turned his cerulean gaze on the Hyuuga girl who blinked and blushed as he grinned at her.

"You're right Hinata! We should go ask them!" Naruto shouted as he started to rise but Sakura motioned for him to sit as Sasuke continued to make some pointers.

"That boy threw a knife at us without caring. Not to mention messily we should be careful." Sasuke warned as Sakura once more shook her head to his statement.

"I agree with you Sasuke we should be careful but we should trust them! They fed us and housed us when all we did was make them run into walls!" she said as Naruto and Hinata's heads bobbed in agreement while Sasuke grunted in return.

"That girl…" Gaara muttered mainly to himself yet Naruto's head snapped toward him as Gaara pushed himself off the wall in was leaning on.

"She tried to attack me last night…" Gaara said as their heads turned toward him as he told them what had transpired between Hannah and him.

"…We still don't know why she won't speak to us." Gaara finished as their heads bobbed some more in agreement to his words.

"Well there is no use to just sitting here talking about our questions instead of asking them." Sakura said as she and the other rose to their feet as they filed out the room again before Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Um… were exactly are those kids?" he asked as they blinked with surprise at the sudden fact. Gaara held in a sigh as his sand flew out and went down the hall in multiple directions until he finally came to a room with the kids inside.

"I found them…" he muttered as he started to walk in that direction the rest of them following along once more.

**-With The Twins-**

"What the hell are we going to do?" Ethan asked his sister who shrugged from where she leaned against a desk in their mothers study. The room had dark moss-green walls with a dark brown bookcase pushed near the back wall. Books of all kinds filed it and in front of the bookcase stood the mahogany desk Hannah leaned against now empty of its laptop and files that their mother had taken with her.

"I have no idea…. I think we should ask her though." Hannah said since Ethan had allowed her to speak until someone entered the room (which they had a feeling since the gang had questions also).

"We can't ask Momma! She'll kill us!" he shouted as Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother.

"She's not going to kill us and we may as well tell her soon! You know she'll figure it out eventually!" Hannah responded as Ethan nodded slowly to his sister's words.

"Yeah she did find out about that time with the cat…" he said and trailed off as Hannah grinned.

"I still can't believe you duct taped a cat to a tree."

"At least it wasn't alive!"

"It was Eve's favorite stuffed cat though!"

"She told me that he wanted to climb the tree so we made him climb the tree!"

"… and left it up there until the September…"

"I didn't know we'd forget it!"

"For _three _months Ethan! Really!?"

"At least we got it down!"

"After you climbed up the tree, fell, broke your arm-!"

"It's not my fault the branches were wet!"

"It wasn't even raining and it hadn't rained for _two _weeks either!"

"Well I slipped! Happy!"

"Anyway broke your arm, called the fire department-!"

"You have to admit their reactions were hilarious!"

"True since they were expecting the cat to be _alive_… anyway then we had to cut off its head-!"

"The head was the easiest thing to duct tape at the time…"

"Then I had to sow it back on…. You really thought Momma wouldn't find out?"

"…Yes…." and at this the doors flew open to reveal the group as they filed forward their questions ready in their minds as Hannah frowned and Ethan smiled.

"We have some questions for you!" Naruto stated as Ethan nodded and stood up to face the group from where he had sat on the floor. (No one was allowed to sit in their mothers chair without permission.)

"Sure fire away!" he said a grin on his face as they group shuffled a bit nervously as Hinata took the initiative and stepped forward.

"J-Just… who a-are you?" Hinata asked confused as Ethan and Hannah blinked in surprise at one another before Hannah gave him a one shoulder shrug as Ethan sighed.

"Well my name is Ethan Torres and this is my twin sister Hannah Torres! Our mother is Linda Torres and our older sister is Cece Torres. We have two younger sisters named Millie, and Eve Torres and a dog named Poochi!… I didn't agree to name him that but he likes it!" Ethan said after the group gave him confused looks as to why they named their dog 'Poochi'.

"Anyway our mom and little sisters are away on a trip and our older sister, who is married with kids by the way, doesn't live here anymore. So for now it's just me and Hannah until Poochi comes back too!" Ethan smiled as he noticed the group relax a bit since they finally knew who they were going to be living with as Ethan pointed to Hannah again.

"Now since you're new to our world Hannah and I will help you until we figure out a way to get you back home! Until them think of me as your butler and Hannah as the maid." at this Hannah stood up fully and glared at her brother who waved her away.

"I know your mad but come on! You already do most of the cleaning and washing and plus have you ever heard of a female butler! No, I didn't think so!" he shouted as Hannah blinked in realization before grudgingly nodding to her brothers words as he continued.

"Anyway so anymore questions?" he asked as the group blinked and looked at one another before Sakura asked her own question.

"Why doesn't Hannah say anything?" she asked as Ethan laughed before sighing a little as he turned to his sister who glared at him.

"Because I dared not to speak for a month!" he responded as the group nodded and were about to leave before Gaara spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha needs to be locked up. He could pose as a threat to us-" Gaara started but the man himself cut him off with an angry glare as his Kekkei Genkai activated.

"You all have no idea the pain I've been put through!" Sasuke shouted as he whirled toward Gaara fist already flying through the air as Gaara's sand leapt to defend him.

It was a wasted effort though as Hannah stepped in the middle and grabbed Sasuke by his wrist her dark eyes flashing with anger as she promptly began thrust the Uchiha away from her. Sasuke met her glare with his own before she whirled away from him and towards Gaara who had took advantage of the distraction Hannah had provided as he lashed at Sasuke. Only Hannah interfered once more as she smacked the sand away causing Gaara to stare at her with surprise. Hannah took a step back to openly glare at both boys as they returned it with each of their own as she clenched her jaw and fists trying hard not to attack both of them despite the fact of knowing it would be a losing battle. Her temper had flared though because these two boys dared to have a battle, a _dangerous _battle with her brother _in the same room!_

"Hannah," Ethan called as Hannah's eyes left theirs as she stared at her brother her jaw unclenching as her fists relaxed a bit as she did.

"Calm yourself," he ordered one hand raised and it reminded Naruto of Lee's stance only backwards with Ethan's palm out towards Hannah. Said girl sighed let out a breath and with both hands raised and her head bowed walked to stand behind her brother. Ethan sighed and walking toward his sister poked her in the throat surprising her as he shrugged and muttered. "For however long it takes to get the point across!" as Hannah began to speak.

"Look were all in the same boat here and if we don't get along were going to sink. Now this is the last fight I interrupt and after this no one is going to get help from me ever again. I won't cook for you, clean for you, nothing and hell if Ethan agrees with me, although I doubt he will since he's a nice person, I'll kick you all out of this fucking house! That's right I'll leave you to fend for yourselves in a world that none of you understand!" Hannah yelled as they stared at her wide-eyed knowing that she might business as she turned to each one of them.

"Now I dislike, you, you, you, I like you, and you and aside from my brother that's it-!" Hannah yelled as she went in order from Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura as Naruto interrupted her.

"But… why do you only like Hinata?" he asked and immediately wished he hadn't as she directed her gaze (and fury) onto him.

"Because no one can hate Hinata! If anyone here hates her raise your hand now!…. See my point proven!" Hannah yelled as she gestured to everyone as they stood in silence confused by everything while Hinata blushed a dark red of embarrassment.

"Now Sasuke put aside your freaking revenge for five minutes, come on," Hannah ordered before turning towards Gaara. "You, your village doesn't existent here so your actions reflect only on you so you better think about them!" she snapped as she turned toward the last three as they braced themselves for her anger but were surprised by her words instead. "And you guys thank you for keeping your cool so far I appreciate that I don't have to yell at you guys so much." Hannah muttered as she rubbed her temples a bit before continuing.

"Now let's just all try to get along until however long it takes to get you all back to your world. I didn't ask for you guys to come here! I didn't even want you guys to come here! I was satisfied with having to spend my summer vacation with my brother and my dog who will be back in some weeks. He had to go to the pound since my mother said until we get used to the fact that it's just us for now then we can have the dog back. Now while I'm on the subject of my mother," Hannah muttered as she turned toward her brother as she sighed and once more rubbed her temples before continuing.

"Ethan I don't care what you say! I'm calling her since she can probably figure out what the hell happened to here! Now before I'm finished with my little speech or whatever the hell you want to call this… what would you all like for dinner?" she asked as the group stared at her stunned for a moment before she sighed and turned back to her brother.

"Ethan it has been decided you are making steaks for dinner while I go call Momma," Hannah said as she started to turn toward the door before she stopped and walked back to Ethan. "Oh and one final note!" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you even so much as scratch or lay a hand on my brother let alone hurt him by accident or not," she smiled sweetly at them with her eyes closed so they wouldn't see the look in them as she finished her sentence. "I will fucking kill you all in your sleep…. Goodbye!" she shouted as she marched out of the room with a nod to her brother who blinked at his sisters actions yet wasn't too surprised by her words. The group who had stared at Hannah leaving quickly turned to him with an explanation as he shrugged and gestured to were his sister had left.

"Ladies and gentleman… my sister!" he said as he shrugged to them as they blinked at him clearly taken back and confused as Ethan made his way to the door as well before turning back to face them.

"So let's go have dinner shall we?!" he asked a happy yet not sweet smile like his sisters on his face as the group blinked and nodded to each other followed him. All of them internally agreeing that Ethan was probably the only sane one of the two.

**-That Night-**

After dinner was made by Ethan (who they all agreed was a fabulous cook) and cleaned by Hannah they all went to their respective rooms for the night. Replaying the day's events in their heads as Hannah sighed and wondered what her mother would say in the morning. Since she hadn't been able to contact her that night and had left a message for her to call her back ASAP.

_'If we had to get a villain I'm glad it's Sasuke. That boy more dysfunctional than a psycho with split personality disorder!' _Hannah smiled at the thought as her brother wriggled under his sheets in his own room.

_'I can't believe that they made Hannah that mad today!' _he thought yet couldn't help but grin when he remembered how she had turned them blue and whatnot. _'At least they're entertaining!'_ he thought with a chuckle.

Sasuke sneezed and growled as he punched his pillow _'Stupid bed! Those idiots are as bad as Naruto with candy!' _he thought and let himself smirk as another thought came into his head _'No… maybe Naruto's still worse…'_

This time it was Naruto's turn to sneeze as he glare at the flower in its vase. Without a second thought he took it to the bathroom and flushed it, thinking it was going to get him sick. _'There better not be another one in the freaking morning!' _he thought grumpily as he collapsed on his bed with a sigh and fell asleep almost instantly.

Hinata meanwhile was lightly touching the flower pelts reminding her of her own home as she sighed. _'Hopefully we can go home soon…'_ she thought as she snuggled into her own blankets and like her beloved was asleep soon.

Sakura meanwhile was lightly using her chakra to scan the house trying to see how big it actually was. _'So far there are several hallways and room and bathrooms and… wait is that a pool? How big is this fucking house!?' _she thought and with a silent groan rolled over as she abandoned her efforts for well deserved sleep.

Gaara once more stared at the ceiling above his head as he thought about the girl's words. _'She really is protective of her brother but why would we want to injure him?'_ he thought as his eyes narrowed before he sighed and started to meditate clearing all thoughts away as well as those of sleep yet one thought entered his mind that he couldn't help but smirk at and was unaware that everyone else in the house even Naruto who was just half conscious thought:

_'These people are going to be the end of us!'_

**So **I'm hoping that you found this chapter amusing? I'm going to try and keep this as real as I can... aside from the twins' giant house and were they live and also what state do you think they should live in? I'm half tempted to place them in Michigan (not just because I live there) or Wisconsin or something but I want to hear from you! XD Also thank you to my reviewer and to all the people who read my story! You guys are awesome! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	3. Ten Things About… Part One

**Hello! **The twins now shall live in Michigan and there will be a date now since most of the time there will probably be a bit of a time skip but for the most part these will be day-by-day and such! XD Also thanks to the reviewers who made it happen! XD  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah, her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Ten Things About… Part One**

**Date: June 9**

Ethan cracked one eye opened, just one as a _bang_ resonated through the house while he buried his face in his pillow again. If only he could get just one, maybe two more minutes of sleep….

That thought was crushed when a warm breath tickled his ear.

"I think your sister is dying!" it whispered yelled as Ethan's eyes flew open, and he sat up with a strangled scream of surprise. Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke studied the once sleeping boy in front of them while Ethan blinked at them, his black shirt ruffled and his gray eyes wide. Silence issued after Ethan's girlish scream, as said boy ran, a hand through his white-blonde locks with an exasperated sigh.

"We tell no one of this, agreed?" he asked as the other three boys nodded, as Ethan held in a yawn.

"…What do you… mean she's dying?" Ethan yawned, rubbing his eye with his hand as Sasuke grunted.

"Only someone dying could make that much noise!" he huffed as Ethan chuckled at bit at the annoyed Sasuke.

"Yeah I get it, Hannah's noisy. I'll be out in a second." Ethan said a light smile on his face as the boys blinked, and left the room to the awaiting girls. They hadn't wanted to enter since they didn't know if Ethan's room was clean or not, (surprisingly it was) and they didn't want to wake him in the first place.

"What happened?" Sakura insisted as soon as the boys stepped out of the room, as Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He took it rather well." he muttered in reply as the door opened to reveal Ethan, now wearing a green shirt and jeans as he nodded for them to follow.

They went down the hallway, until they turned to the right suddenly surprising the gang, yet Ethan seemed to have no trouble as he stopped quickly. Naruto cried out in surprise as he hit Ethan, causing the most of the others to crash into him as well from the sudden stop, as Ethan yelled. He reeled forward, eyes closed tight, and hands outstretched in front of him to catch himself, only he didn't hit the ground, as he slowly opened his eyes. Hannah kneeled in front of him, glaring angrily toward the others were they stared at her in surprise, as he started to register what exactly happened.

He had screamed, he was sure of that, but he remembered sounds of running footsteps. Of hands gripping his shirt, and something gentle yet unyielding guiding his knees forward. Ethan looked down at his position, and realized that he was now sitting on his knees, arms still ready to meet the ground, as he looked at Hannah once more. Her jaw was clenched and if looks could kill, the gang would have been dead in least than a second. Ethan slowly exhaled, yet before he could start to calm Hannah, she was on her feet and moving.

"Hannah!" Ethan called as she stopped from her progress toward the group, who started to move back. The anger and hate she was radiating was enough to get the message, that she wanted nothing more than to hurt them for almost hurting Ethan.

"Calm yourself…. Now." he ordered when Hannah didn't respond as she let her body relax, yet the glare didn't leave her face as she stepped back toward Ethan. Hannah turned her gaze to him; the glare was gone now, and replaced with concern-filled eyes. Ethan merely smirked, and glanced sideways at his sister meeting her gaze as Hannah blinked at him.

"I only fell Hannah it's not like I broke my arm! Now calm down and tell me why I woke up to noise this morning." Ethan said raising a brow toward his sister, who blinked and gave him a small smile, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at the girl, who now smiled at her brother, and seemed to be more at an ease now. They wondered why they had moved away from her, yet both of them could have matched the rage that emitted from her. The murderous look they had received might have made anyone else stumble away in fear, but they merely took a small step back. After all, they hadn't expected it. The boy had just _fallen!_ In addition, just how did she get there so fast? The reaction they had received was uncalled for, yet what she said last night rang in their ears. She hadn't been kidding after all about hurting, let alone merely _touching, _her brother. Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto who were part of the group that had collided into Ethan's back and fell on the floor, finally began to pick themselves up. They too, were puzzled as to why Hannah had acted as if they had held a knife to Ethan's throat, instead of merely making him trip.

"We're out of food." Hannah muttered after few minutes had past, waiting until she was certain she wouldn't explode again as Ethan blinked and chuckled.

"How can we be out of food that fast?" He asked as Hannah shrugged, and waved her hand to have them follow her, as they left the hallway and turned left. The question as to how Hannah had gotten there so fast was answered, as they easily passed through the kitchen entrance.

Hannah stopped in the center, and gestured to both the cabinets, and the refrigerator as Ethan smirked, sure he would find something. He turned and checked the refrigerator, as his smirk melted into a frown, as he could only find a few leftover strawberries, and a gallon of milk. Certainly not enough to feed their… guests as Ethan turned his gaze to the cabinets. Hannah let him pass as the group watched her quietly, while she continued to watch her brother struggle to find something edible to eat. They notice how her body was relaxed, yet they also notice how it seemed as though she was ready to jump into action at any moment.

'_Why didn't we notice this before?' _Sakura thought as the others tensed a little.

'_She seems so normal…' _Hinata thought gazing at the girl for only a moment longer before turning back to Ethan.

'_I wonder how well she fight.' _Sasuke thought yet he knew he would be stronger than she was.

'_She obviously knows this house well.' _Gaara thought knowing that she had the upper hand when it came to knowing the area.

'_She could be danger-…. I wonder if Ethan will find us food…' _Naruto thought his growling stomach taking his thoughts from the issue.

Ethan frowned as he pulled his head out of the cabinet, with a twelve pack of ramen their mother had purchased before she left. She said to eat it as a last resort, since they could spilt it, yet it would have to do as he sighed, and held it up. He turned to see his sisters questioning eyes, yet he was surprised to see the others staring at her hard. They were studying her, sizing her up, and seeing if she really was a threat.

"Well," Ethan started effectively getting everyone's attention, "It seems as though we will only have chicken ramen noodles for breakfast and dinner. There isn't enough for lunch though." he muttered as Naruto yelled in happiness, yet some of the other grimaced at the thought while Hannah sighed.

"I know we'll go shopping tomorrow." he muttered as Hannah gave him a sharp nod, and leaving to change from her pajamas, that consisted of a black shirt and baggy gray pants.

"So I'll start cooking now!" he said as he gestured for the others to leave, as he made the food, while they gather in the dinning room.

"That girl is insane." Naruto said as soon as the door had closed, as Gaara and Sasuke nodded yet once more Sakura jumped to her defense.

"She's just protective of her brother! Who wouldn't be when they have ninja's running around their house?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, while Hinata fidgeted nervously, knowing that she would have to choose a side eventually, if this fight progressed.

"Yeah but didn't you sense her anger?!" Naruto asked as Sasuke voiced his own opinion.

"If that girl had a knife on her, no doubt she would have used it on us."

"If she could hit us." Gaara responded as Sakura shook her head again.

"Okay I admit she did overact a bit, but come on you can't expect her to be all cozy like her brother! One of them has to be on alert right?" she asked as the boys shrugged while Hinata bit her lip in thought.

"A-are we a-all on a-alert then?" Hinata asked as they paused to consider that notion, when the door opened to Ethan and Hannah, carrying three bowls each. They placed them on the table as Naruto watched with happy wide eyes as they placed chopsticks by them. Rather than those spear like utensils, that none of them knew how to use.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Ethan said as he turned to leave when Naruto called him out.

"Hey what are you and Hannah going to eat?" he called as Ethan turned to him with a shrug.

"I have my own bowl in there, and Hannah apparently already ate." he responded as Naruto nodded in understanding, as Ethan turned to leave again only to be stopped again.

"What did she eat?" Gaara asked his eyes narrowed, as Ethan shrugged once more.

"I don't know really now, if that's all the questions you have…" he trailed off as he turned to leave, his own food calling to him, when Sasuke, to his annoyance, called him back out.

"Why did she explode like that it's not like-" he started to but everyone's surprise, Ethan cut him off, anger flashing in his eyes once before disappearing.

"Look I'll tell you after I'm done eating so if you excuse me!" he said and before anyone could stop him again, he quickly turned and left, but not before a thought entered his mind.

'_Damn that Sasu-gay stopping me from eating! No wonder Hannah gets annoyed when people try to talk to her while she's eating… I should probably warn them about that too…' _he thought as he ate his food in silence, as the group stared at the door before Naruto shrugged, and turned to the food. That was until Gaara stopped him with a hint of warning in his eyes, as Naruto rolled his own and pushed his arm away.

"We ate their food before, and it's not like they poisoned it before! Otherwise I'd be a walking ramen zombie." he muttered as he sat in the chair while Sakura gave him a confused look.

"A ramen zombie?" she asked as Naruto looked at her as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"You really think I'd eat brains when I have perfectly good ramen here!?" he asked while Sakura bobbed her head in understanding, yet couldn't help but tense a bit as Naruto slurped the noodles. They watched and waited, as Naruto continued to eat, and when he ate half his bowl and didn't fall dead to the floor, they joined him.

"At least we don't have those… folks they gave us last time." Sasuke muttered as Sakura swallowed her mouthful before correcting him.

"There called forks Sasuke-"

"Like I give a damn!" he shouted losing his temper before Naruto interrupted.

"Don't yell at her like that!"

"I can yell at her as much as I damn well please!"

"C-Can you p-please s-stop shouting? R-Remember w-what Hannah s-said about-" Hinata stammered giving nervous glances to the door as Sasuke rounded on her now.

"I'll stop shouting when you stop stu-"

"That's enough!" Gaara shouted tired of all the fighting going on, from Hannah's murderous looks and Sasuke's screams, and all before breakfast too.

Silence issued as Ethan glanced to the door, noodles still in position to travel from his own fork to his mouth. He had heard all the bickering as he sighed and immediately thought of his sister. If she had heard the fighting no doubt she would have walked out with Sasuke head by now. Hell, even he wanted to go in there and kill the Uchiha for talking to Hinata like that. He wondered what Naruto would have said if Gaara hadn't lost his own temper, yet it was too late as he finished and cleaned his bowl. Usually his sister would do dishes but since they had five extra people… he wanted to lighten her load and at the least dampen her anger a bit.

Without a word, he strolled into the room, noticing how everyone but Gaara who continued to eat with a pissed look on his face, tense for a second before seeing it was him. Ethan made a mental smirk and note of the situation; the smirk was that he was proud of his sister for instilling a little fear into them (they were ninja after all). And the note was to tell her about this morning later if he saw her. She would disappear into the house muttering something about cleaning and would only appear if she was on break or if she was hungry. He didn't mind and knew that as long as she was in the house he didn't have to worry about her and her… condition.

"So I'm sure that you're all glad it's just me huh?" he asked as the group gave each other looks not wanting to answer his question as he sighed.

"Look I heard what happened and I saw some of you tense when I walked in… Hannah can be scary sometimes I know but-"

"I am not scared of that brat." Sasuke spat as Ethan raised a brow at him. They group stared at Ethan's gray eyes full of surprise and Sasuke's angry black ones waiting to see who would talk first.

It was Ethan, "Brat huh? That's new." he responded as the group gave him equal looks of confusion while he merely smiled at them.

"Some people call her bitch, bitch faced, slut, hoe, whore-"

"And these people die, right?" Sakura asked as Ethan shook his head much to her surprise.

"No she just looks at them for a second before laughing." he chuckles as Naruto grinned.

"That actually isn't surprising."

"Yeah anyway Hannah can be scary but really she is actually nice… in a way. She just gets annoyed and angry about certain things most of the time."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as Ethan gave him another smile before pulling a small paper out of his pocket. As he opened the paper, he hopped on the counter sitting on it as he began to read:

**Things Recommended Not To Do Too/Around Hannah-  
****1.** Don't touch her  
**2.** Don't hug her  
**3.** Don't give her caffeine  
**4.** Don't touch her apples  
**5.** Don't touch her food  
**6.** Don't try to help her  
**7.** Don't take away her sweets  
**8.** No silence  
**9.** Don't touch her family  
**10.** Don't hurt her family

Ethan looked at the faces of the table all of them sharing the universal 'what the hell…?' look as he smiled again. This was always the result of the paper and as always, he found it amusing.

"So she gets mad if we so much as touch you…?" Sakura asked processing the information since this mornings act finally made sense as Ethan shrugged.

"Well it said family so that means our little sisters and cousins and whatnot."

"What do you mean sweets?" Naruto asked interested now and wondered if they were like the same they had in there world as Ethan shrugged.

"Like candy, sugar, pretty much anything sweet like that-"

"You mean you have CANDY here!?" Naruto practically screamed as Ethan blinked startled a bit, as he nodded slowly while he cheered.

"No… silence?" Sasuke asked a plan forming in his mind as Ethan gave him a small smile.

"Yeah it'll annoy her and freak her out a bit." as Sasuke chuckled darkly to himself while Gaara watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had agreed with the Uchiha a bit so far yet he knew better than to even give him a small ounce of trust yet.

"So… she's obsessed with apples?" Sakura asked forming her own plan internally as she the red orbs on the table that she didn't notice until then.

"H-How c-can't she n-not l-like hugs?" Hinata asked earnestly curious as Ethan let a chuckle escape his lips as he looked at the Hyuuga girl with a wide grin.

"She says they burn her!" he laughed as they watched him, Naruto couldn't help but grin at how happy he was, a stark contrast to his sister, who only half smiled most of the time.

"Well anymore questions?" Ethan asked as Naruto, Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke grinned at him all at the same time.

"Do… you like pranks… Ethan?" Sakura asked carefully as Ethan blinked and slowly he let a cattish grin spread across his face.

"Depends on… what you have planned?" he asked carefully as well as Hinata quickly got up and quietly left the scene. She had to feeling that it would be better to tell Hannah what they were planning. She had already seen the girl angry once and she didn't want to see it again as she sent out her chakra and began her search for the other girl.

* * *

"Hannah!" Hinata screamed surprising the brunette as she spun around her eyes wide behind her glasses as Hinata stopped in front of her panting a little.

"T-They a-are p-planning-" Hinata stuttered her panting making it worse as Hannah cut her off with a wave of her hand.

Hannah motioned for the Hyuuga to sit down as she went into a door to her left before disappearing inside. Hinata sat her back against the wall as Hannah suddenly reappeared with a glass of water as she gave it to the violet-eyed girl who muttered a thank you before draining the glass. Hannah waited for a moment before gesturing for Hinata to explain what she was talking about as Hinata took a deep breath before letting it go.

"M-My friend's a-are p-planning to p-pull some pranks o-on you…" Hinata started jumping into the explanation Ethan had told them with the list, and how it made them want to prank her.

When she was done, Hannah blinked a little at her before Hinata really saw the twins' resemblance. Hannah let a slow cattish grin appear on her face as she stood, and offered Hinata her hand. Hinata carefully watched her face yet the grin didn't disappear as Hannah began to walk down the hall. Hinata stared at her before a thought occurred to her as she jogged toward Hannah stopping her as said girl blinked at her unsure what she wanted this time.

"W-What is t-today's d-date?" she asked as Hannah drew a 9 in the air as Hinata nodded and thanked her once more. Hannah merely nodded as she watched the Hyuuga girl run back the way she came, said girl making a mental note as she ran to talk to Sakura soon.

* * *

Hannah waltz into the room with a small bright green bag in her hand and a smirk on her face. They stared at her slightly mocking yet happy expression, as she pulled a small piece out before popping it into her mouth. Ethan raised a brow wondering briefly were she had gotten a bag of sour gummy worms, before dismissing the thought. He turned to Naruto muttering how she was already eating candy, as the blonde launched himself at her.

Hannah blinked before sidestepping away from him, only to have Sasuke and Sakura reach for her. She twisted under grabbing hands, as she almost literally danced to the other side of the room.

Gaara raised a brow of surprise at how well she had avoided all their hands, as he sent his sand after her. He was curious to see if she could avoid it as well, and watched as she hopped away from it. It wasn't long before Naruto was lunging himself at her again, as Gaara began to get annoyed. She twisted as sand reached for the package in her hand as she ducked away from another reaching hand, which belonged to Sakura. When Naruto started to launch himself at her again, she quickly held a knife to his throat, and her glare told him to back away. They looked at her with surprised expressions, at how hostile she had become, before Ethan opened his mouth."Damn it Hannah just share your candy already!" as his sister shook her head and poured the rest of the contents into her mouth, finishing the bag as Naruto groaned.

"Well fine then! I'll just…" he trailed off as he edged toward the table as Hannah's eyes narrowed, unsure of what he was planning. "Eat these!" he screamed as he dove for the apples.

Hannah's eyes widened, and she shoved him out-of-the-way. Naruto screamed as Hannah grabbed the bowl containing the fruit as she ran out of the room. She was almost to the point of swearing, or even laughing at their antics, as she barreled down the hall. Yet she was stopped when she hit something hard, making her nose hurt for a moment, and she raised a brow at the Uchiha before her. Sasuke blinked at her before taking a step back himself, unsure of what to do now, yet he continued to block her path as she growled at him. He merely smirked as she waited and waited in silence and even when she tried to push past him he didn't move or make a noise. Hannah's brow twitched as Sasuke raised a brow; there were no other sounds other than their breathing, as she gritted her teeth.

'_Just wait it out Torres, just wait it ou- FUCK IT!' _she screamed in her thoughts, as she spun on her heel and ran the other way, as Sasuke merely smirked at her retreating form.

Hannah kept her back to the wall, as she peered around the corner, and into the kitchen. Ethan was directing Gaara were to get a cup for a drink, Sakura was sitting on a chair, and her brother and Naruto were sitting cross-legged on the table. Hinata was no were to be seen but she wasn't too concerned, since Hinata had been the one to warn her. Moving her apples more securely against her chest, she turned into the room as she eyed everyone in it. Ethan tried his hardest not to smile as he sister came in holding onto the apples as if her life depended on it or, more likely, her sanity.

"Hannah," Sakura called trying hard not to smile herself as Hannah jumped and whirled away putting her body between the rosette and the fruit. "… I'm not going to take your apples." she said evenly when Hannah didn't move after a minute. Gaara resisted the urge to blurt out what they were planning since this was starting to annoy him. They already seen her angry, did they really need to provoke her?

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything let me make it up to you!" Sakura said evenly and Ethan had to admit that they were all pretty good actors. Hannah just placed her apples on the table, and with a harsh glare at Naruto, pushed them to the middle as Sakura rose to her feet.

"Hannah," Sakura calling stopping Hannah from attacking Naruto, who began to move away from her glare. "Here let me… hug you!" she said tackling Hannah, who opened her mouth to scream, yet only let out a whoosh of air as Sakura squeezed her.

Hannah's eyes widened and she clawed at Sakura's arms, making the rosette release her with a yelp of pain. As soon as Sakura dropped her, she shivered before making a grunt at the back of her throat, and began to pat and whip off a nonexistent substance on her body. She even resorted to rubbing her back on the wall, as she tried to scrape off Sakura's hug. They watched as she continued to rub the hug off on the wall as Sasuke came into the room.

"…What is she doing?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room, trying to touch Hannah who continued to scrape her arm on the wall with a grimace.

"She's trying to wipe off my hug." Sakura muttered all while giving Hannah a look so dry it could turn an ocean into a desert.

"Well I think that is enough of torturing Hannah for today." Ethan said pushing himself off the table, as he moved toward his sister, only to be intercepted by Sasuke.

"Actually I don't think so…" he said a sadistic grin on his face as he grabbed a stunned Ethan by his shoulder, and whirled him, and himself, around to face Hannah.

Hannah stood stunned as Sasuke positioned his sword right under Ethan's chin and against his jugular. Silence reigned down as Sasuke continued his sick grin, while Ethan stood calmly staring at his sister who had dropped her head down. Gaara felt the sand in his gourd shift ready to fly at any moment, while the others tensed as well. Naruto leaned his body forward, ready to fly at Sasuke while Sakura charged chakra to her hands. Nobody moved at first until Hannah slowly raised her head up, while her fists shook with a fury barely contained. Yet what surprised the group the most was that it didn't show in her eyes as she stared Sasuke down, with an intensity, he couldn't help but blink.

That was all Hannah needed as Ethan jabbed Sasuke hard with his elbow, as the Uchiha lost all breath in his lungs. He coughed a little as he bent down a bit, just enough as Hannah spun and landed a kick to the side of his head. Yet that wasn't enough for her as she grinned at his fallen form, before she was on him again. She leapt and landed her heel hard on Sasuke thigh, causing him to yell in pain for a second, before silencing him with a hard kick to the stomach. Ethan blinked at his sister for a second, before grabbing her arm, before she could start to punch the Uchiha in the thigh. Their eyes met as Hannah's widened before pushing her brother's neck up, causing the group to move forward.

They had watched the damage with wide eyes, and knew that Sasuke deserved a bit of it for attacking Ethan. Yet they didn't know if Hannah was going to hurt her own brother or not, as she carefully touched his slender neck. They stopped when Ethan shot them a look that told them it wasn't safe to approach Hannah yet, as his eyes flickered down to the boy on the ground. Sasuke was sitting up with a hand on his injured thigh as Sakura kneeled in front of him. His eyes widened with surprise as Sakura began to heal him, since he hadn't known she was a medical ninja. They watched as Hannah stepped back from him, as he gave her a small smile as she returned it.

They were even more surprised when Ethan began to laugh aloud, while Hannah covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh.

"Well Hannah this is certainly been a crazy day! Anything you want to say and you only get a sentence." Ethan said as he touched Hannah's throat while Gaara had enough for one day as he started to leave through the door… only to bump into Hannah on the way.

Hannah was having a hectic day with candy, apples, hugs, and her brother almost being killed… again. She just wanted nothing more than to swear at all of them and go back to bed. That was until Gaara, although accidentally, bumped into her shoulder, and _touched _her, as her eye twitched again. Not only did the _pink _one touch her, but now the ginger was too! She gritted her teeth and turned to Gaara, who blinked as she grabbed a fist full of his clothes. She pulled him down and screamed in his face one thing.

"Don't. Touch. ME!" as Ethan laughed at Gaara's wide eyes.

* * *

Hannah ran threw the house, Gaara hard on her heels, as she bit her lip to resist the urge to scream, as she barreled down halls. After she had screamed in his face all it took was Ethan's laughing, Naruto's panicked look, and the redhead's own narrowed eyes to send her running. She knew that she had made a mistake in picking Gaara to scream at as she ran. Out of all of them, not only did he have one of the worst tempers, but also he wasn't afraid of hitting her…. In fact, she was pretty sure that Ethan had screamed something about not killing her.

He said nothing about hitting…

With that thought Hannah ran faster, yet just as she gave a muffled cry of fear, did a door open and yanked her inside.

Gaara rounded the corner, angry that he hadn't caught up with her sooner, yet she had a head start, and she knew the halls better than him. He was surprised by how big the house actually was to contain these many halls. They all were the same bleak gray, and he couldn't even raise his elbows to his sides, let alone hold his arms out. Gaara turned the corner, and mentally cursed when he saw Hannah wasn't there, she was going to pay one way or another as he charged past, and down the only turn he could find.

Hannah's back hit the door painfully as she let out a muffled cry as someone shushed her although there wasn't need since their hand was over her mouth.

"H-Hannah… p-please d-don't s-scream." Hinata whispered as Hannah blinked at her in surprise before shrugging her shoulders a little, as Hinata exhaled and pulled her hand away.

"Um… H-Hannah d-do… c-can y-you get S-Sakura p-please?" she asked as Hannah nodded and left as Hinata exhaled and once more looked at the calendar she found in her expedition of the house. She couldn't read it exactly, yet she knew that the reason why the number 7 was circled, and knew that it was the same day they came. She looked to the 11 and for the first time in her life, wished she was a boy for once.

Oh how she hated Mother Nature.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Sakura asked as Hinata blushed and furiously shook her head no, as Sakura raked a hand through her hair while Hannah gaped at her.

"So you-"

"Yeah,"

"And that's-"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Wow." Hannah said slowly, as she couldn't help but smile at little at the situation.

"It's not funny Hannah!" Sakura screamed before sighing when the brunette raised a brow of surprise, "And we need clothes anyway." Hannah blinked and nodded rubbing her temples a bit.

"I know but it's kind of hard to believe and… we're going to the store tomorrow anyway. As soon as our Momma calls." Hannah muttered as the girls nodded as Hinata just sighed.

"I-I'm just g-glad that it's n-not today." she muttered as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah and we're still in our swimsuits-"

"What?!" Hannah asked as Sakura explained how they were swimming before this all happened while Hannah's mouth (which had dropped open) closed and her jaw tightened.

"…We are definitely going to the store tomorrow."

"At least your brother gave you permission to talk."

"Yeah and…. Fuck!" Hannah screamed once she thought about her word count. Her brother, after summoning Sakura for Hinata, all while avoiding Gaara (although he wasn't in the room at the time). Ethan had told her that she had to only use a certain amount of words and that she had to run out when she finally swore.

"Hannah!" Ethan called when he was walking toward the door to get his sister to make dinner when he heard her swear.

"Come in!" Sakura called as Ethan entered, Naruto and Sasuke following him. Curiosity getting the better of them as they entered, startling Ethan when the walked past. He screamed once more as Hannah silently snickered while the girls giggled at his girlish scream.

"_Dammit do you have to do that!?"_ he screamed at them his voice still high as the boys now chuckled at him too.

"You still sound like a girl!"

"_My voice freezes like that sometimes!"_ he cried as Hannah nodded along with him.

"Sometimes he's sounds like a chipmunk." she muttered when she pushed Ethan's hand to her throat.

"What?" Naruto asked

"_Like this!" _Hannah said making her own voice go higher and squeaker as they laughed when Ethan turned red.

"_Shut up!" _he cried as Hannah shook her head while he cleared his throat and sighed.

"Well Hannah go start dinner." Ethan muttered before Hannah sighed and nodded as the group followed them to the kitchen. Gaara came upstairs as soon as they entered the kitchen as he turned with the others to the dinning room door. He had been down in the basement looking for Hannah's room and had successfully found a room that looked lived in. He had his trap set and, oh, he was happy with it, yet he kept it hidden under his stone mask. He would soon have his revenge for Hannah yelling (and spitting) in his face for no apparent reason. Hannah put a large pot of water on as Ethan brought out the ramen since with all the excitement and worrying (and torturing on Hannah's part) they had forgotten about lunch.

"Why the hell is music planning?" Sasuke asked suddenly on his way into the dining room as the twins' eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" Ethan screamed as Hannah with eyes wide in terror turned along with her brother toward his room.

"Go, go, go!" he shouted behind her as they raced toward it were Ethan's phone rang. Yet just as they reached the phone, it stopped ringing.

"Oh shit!" Ethan shouted hands on his head and tangling in his silvery hair as Hannah stared at the phone with wide scared eyes.

They had never missed a phone call from their mother before.

Ever.

Miserable at the knowledge that their mother would kill them, they trudged out of Ethan's room and back into the kitchen. Just as they pasted the entrance and neared the stove the phone rang again.

"Hell-" Ethan started with Hannah leaning her head toward the phone.

"_Put me on speaker." _theirs mothers voice answered harshly as they looked at each other in fear. Hannah carefully pushed the speaker button once Ethan handed her the phone.

"_HOW DARE YOU MISS MY CALL! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR SISTERS ARE?!"_ their mother shouted as Hannah jumped and fumbled with the phone trying to catch it. She hit it with one hand and then the other as Ethan tried to catch it, but he too, had to juggle it. They did this for a second before Gaara saved them and caught it for them with his sand.

"We're sorry-" Ethan said once they had the phone under control.

"_SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! Tell your sisters that you're sorry NOW!" _their mother roared as other voices yelped in the background.

"Hey Millie, hey Eve!" Ethan called happily as the other voices spoke up.

"_Dang you guys need to keep better hold of your phones!" _a voice said as the other one giggled with the twins smiled happily.

"We know!" Ethan said as Hannah grinned sheepishly.

"_Also Ethan what did you do to your sister?" _their mother asked once she realized Hannah never spoke.

Ethan gulped, "…What do you mean?"

"_Usually Hannah would be shouting by now, so what did you do to her?" _their mother demanded as Ethan laughed nervously.

"Well…" he muttered as his mother nodded on the other line as he told her what had happened with everything.

"_Well… what did you need to talk to me about?" _she asked as the twins looked at each other and (with Ethan poking Hannah in the throat) before they knew it they had told their mother everything.

"…_So you brought characters from your anime, Naruto, ran out of food, need to by them clothes and other things, and you are somehow still alive?" _their mother asked as they answer with bouncing nods and shrugs.

"…Sure…." they answered

"_Okay well since everything's fine I'll check back later and use the money you have now for everything. Be good and Hannah good luck your going to need it! Bye loves!" _their mother said as the twins grinned and poking Hannah in the throat once more they both said,

"Bye Momma love you too!"

The group stared at them with wide eyes at the fact that they had just told someone everything! The twins who were grinning now looked at the group and realized what they did as their smiles dropped. They all stood and back up with narrowed eyes expect Hinata who bit her lip torn by indecision from were she sat conveniently in the middle. Yet as Sakura offered her hand she found herself backing away making all of them look at her in shock.

"T-There mother o-offered t-to help u-us s-so we s-should t-trust her… a-and t-them!" She said and despite her stutter, she was confident in her decision, as Hannah couldn't help but smirk at her words. If only they knew the true them, of Ethan's addiction, and what she had done because of it. Only his drug wasn't really a substance… unless it was the adrenaline shot, he got from doing it.

"Fine for now." one of them muttered in a low voice as they hesitantly took their places at the table and ate silently.

When they were done, they all went to their respective rooms, yet Hannah grabbed Ethan wanting to speak to him, as they went down to her room. Gaara stopped and smirked as he heard the door shut behind him, without a word to the others, he followed the twins down into the basement. He heard Ethan muttering about Hannah yet she must of not heard him, (Gaara was sure the boy would die for what he said whether he was her blood or not) as they went to her room. He watched as they both tried to enter the room slowly raising his arm up for preparation until Ethan finally pushed Hannah into the room….

"Payback." he muttered as he swung his arm down and smirked.

_WHOOSH!_

Gaara's smirk was still on his face, as he came to stand beside the gapping Ethan, as Hannah blinked at the mess of herself, and her room. Gaara had caked his sand to the ceiling of her room, ready to drop when she entered, with just a thin layer of chakra keeping it up. It was easy to construct, as he watch Hannah turn around in surprise, before she saw him. Without a word, with her eyes blazing in fury, she tensed to tackle until Ethan muttered,

"That's your sand right?" Gaara nodded

"Hannah you may want to get out of that." he said as Hannah looked at him in confusion.

"…People died in that sand…" as Hannah blinked before her eyes widened in realization.

She gave a muffled scream as she jumped and fought her way free. Gaara had to stifle a chuckle at how she hopped, and gave muffled screams. It reminded him of the time Temari had found a desert mouse in their house, and Gaara had to dispose of it. With that thought he couldn't help but word it as Hannah freaked out more, while Ethan started to smile and laugh with him.

"Y-You killed a-a mouse in it too!?" Ethan laughed as Gaara now openly chuckled as Hannah gave a something between a growl, and a whimper as she threw herself out of her room landing between the two of them. Yet she wasn't on the ground for long as she got up to land a punch on Gaara only to have his sand block again.

"Bloody sand!" Ethan whisper-yelled in her ear as Hannah's eyes widened again. She tried to wipe her hand on her brother, who hopped back avoiding her hand. With a growl, she glared murderous looks at them before dropping her head down. Ethan only gave Gaara one look, and they were off racing up the stairs as Hannah punched the wall before giving chase.

'_These people are going to either drive me insane or kill me… or maybe both.' _she thought as her brother screamed something unintelligible as she chased after them. Oh, this was going to be a long summer indeed.

**So **that's that! Yeah a little light in the humor and a bit heavy in the action but I just love drama like that! XD Anyway what are the twins hiding? Are they really going to kill Hannah-  
**Hannah: **They better not kill me!  
**Naruto: **We're not going to kill you!  
**Hannah: **Sweet-  
**Naruto: **We are just going to drive you mentally insane like the author of this story!  
**Me: **Oh ha, ha. *****Turns back to readers*** **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and what not! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	4. Shopping

**Hello!** So here is the next installment of WTHJH sorry for taking so long and I have a list of excuses but… what can I say? Anyway you waited long enough now you may begin reading but first a disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah, her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Shopping  
**

**Date: June 10**

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"But-"

"I didn't know you had a butt for a face."

"What?" Sakura asked confused as Hannah blinked at her before smirking.

"Never mind I actually was wondering why you were so ugly anyways!" she laughed as Sakura glared at her resisting the urge to knock the girl into next week.

"I am not wearing that shirt!" she hissed as Hannah rolled her eyes before selecting a new one from the closet while Hinata got dressed. She could hear the argument and sighed wondering why Hannah seemed to push away anyone who tried to be her friend.

"Will you wear this-?"

"No."

"Fuck you Sakura!"

"What?!"

"Did I fucking stutter?!"

"No."

"How about a yes once in a while!?"

"I will not-!"

"What?"

"Not wear that!"

"Double negative bitch I win!"

"Wha-?"

"Hannah!" Ethan called as Hannah blinked and set the shirt back in the closet before turning toward the door her brother had called through.

"Yea?" she called back as Ethan balanced a pair of sneakers and clothes on one hand before juggling a few items on the other before replying.

"Leave Sakura alone! Why don't you help Hinata instead?" he called as Hannah sighed and muttered fine before gesturing to the clothes rack.

"Pick a shirt; I shall be back!" she called as Sakura merely gave her a nod before Hannah left to check on Hinata.

After a crazy morning with Ethan waking up early, drinking Mountain Dew (Hannah had no idea where he even got that), waking everyone up, and running around... in nothing but his boxers. He had told everyone that they were going to need all the energy they could get yet when he tried to give some Mountain Dew to his sister Sakura had stolen it saying she didn't need the caffeine. When they had tried to steal it back Naruto had taken it and had drained the whole thing (Hannah had tackled him to the ground afterwards). Now the guys were getting dressed with Ethan while Hannah helped the girls get ready since their family members tended to leave clothes behind and Ethan's build was close to Sasuke's, and Naruto's.

Now Hinata waited patiently in the closet as Hannah knocked on it calmly. She always has a soft spot for the young Hyuuga girl even when her character was first introduced. She liked how innocent Hinata had stayed the whole time through the series but had matured and endured pain like everyone else. Hannah didn't know why but she also felt protective towards Hinata wondering if for a moment if her brother was right about her….

"Hinata come on out let's see the outfit." Hannah called as Hinata bit her lip before opening the door a crack and peering at Hannah.

"Um…" Hinata hesitated before Hannah pushed the door open the rest of the way. She may like the Hyuuga but she still had a temper she had a problem controlling.

"Hinata the outfit is fine what do you not like about it?" Hannah asked as Hinata fidgeted for a moment before looking at the tall mirror to her left again.

The outfit was modest and nice like a slightly baggy green shirt and dark jeans. Hannah let Hinata keep her original shoes also yet it was neither of those things that made Hinata pause. It was the fact that the shirt despite its bagginess still showed how massive her breasts were and its short sleeves left her arms uncovered. She bit her lip once more as she looked at Hannah with wide eyes.

"C-Can I h-have a s-sweater p-please?" she asked quietly as Hannah blinked before slapping a hand to her head.

"Of course you would want a sweater! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!" she asked herself as she turned away from Hinata in search of a sweater.

After Ethan had put clothes on after being yelled at (and hit on the back of the head) by his sister the twins had led their guests down a few halls. Once they had stopped at two doors one for the girls and the other for the boys. Inside were racks of clothes of all kinds, makeup of various shades, and a diversity of hair dye colors; that they all claimed was for their family.

"They come at random times and we never know what they'll need." Ethan had started when his sister took over from the topic.

"Once our aunt came over in need of hair dye."

"Then our baby cousin got into a mess and needed a change of clothes."

"Still don't know how or why he got covered in flour-"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"He wanted to bake himself into a cake!"

"Why?"

"I don't know proba-"

"Stop getting off subject!" Sasuke snapped as the twins glared at him before Hannah took the girls and went into their room.

Yet not before calling Sasuke a name that ended with the door having a hole in it, (he kicked the bottom corner of it). It wasn't long before she and Sakura began arguing about clothes and Hinata having to be impartial toward the two. It didn't help much when she faltered on her words as the other girls fought, glared, sneered and mainly called each other names.

"Here Hinata," Hannah said as Hinata was snapped away from her thoughts as Hannah held but a dark gray sweater as Hinata smiled.

"T-Thank you." she stammered as Hannah gave her a small smile before turning back towards Sakura as said girl selected a shirt.

"There, happy I picked one now!" she yelled at Hannah who just gave her a dry look.

"Leaping for joy Sakura I'm leaping with freaking joy!" she said through clenched teeth as Sakura glared at her while Hinata once more sighed. She knew it would be a while before they actually started to be at least civilized with one another.

"Hey Ethan!" Hannah called as Sakura tugged on her apple green shirt while said boy sighed.

"Yeah we're almost ready, just go to the living room and we'll see what else needs to be done okay?" he called as his sister nodded as she ushered the two girls out.

"Kay!" she called back as Ethan sighed from under the boxes of shoes as he looked at the barefooted Uchiha before him.

"Would it kill you to just pick one pair of shoes?" Ethan asked as Sasuke blinked and rubbed his chin although in deep thought.

"Yes I think it might." he said before walking away as Ethan sighed and knocked a box off his head.

He was already having a bad day as Gaara glared at his tight black shirt while Naruto grinned at the bagginess of his hoodie. Ethan sighed knowing today was going to be a very long day….

And he hadn't even had breakfast yet….

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"Okay well were at least half way done." Ethan said as Hannah nodded with him as they stared at the group before them.

After much arguing and screaming, cursing and prodding they had finally dressed the group in plain civilian clothes so they could go get clothes of their own. Hinata's outfit was the first one Hannah had picked out for the girl yet she had agreed to it without much fight. Naruto's consisted of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with an orange wearing thick glass. He had donned a pair of sneakers and Ethan had brushed some of the spikes so they looked less crazy. Gaara had grudgingly agreed to dressing in a tight black shirt with light blue pants and some black boots (Ethan had mentioned they were for combat) which had surprised Hannah when she had seen them.

"Aren't those-?"

"Yup," Ethan responded a light smile of mischief on his face.

"But won't he be-?"

"Oh yeah,"

"You're going to get us kill-!"

"We're living with ninjas! We're going to get killed eventually!"

"… Point taken…."

The twins now turned their gaze on the last two as they took in Sakura's light green blouse and Sasuke's white shirt. Both wore black pants although Sakura had donned some sliver sandals that wrapped around her ankles. Sasuke on the other hand (after much threatening from Hannah) had accepted to wear a pair of black dress shoes. Overall, they looked pretty normal….

Except for the pink hair…

White-eyes were unnatural here…

And the chicken butt hair….

The twins sighed a loud once more, as they gestured for the other to follow them.

"We have once last thing to do before you're ready to face our society." Ethan said as Hannah smirked.

"You all are going to just love what comes next!" she said sarcasm thick in her voice as they came to a large room.

The twins pushed the door open as the gang twitched, grumbled, and sighed with annoyance.

They were going to have to dye their hair….

And wear contacts….

… And brush their hair….

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata stood in front of a large mirror gaping at their reflections in surprise. Sakura's hair had been dyed a light brown-including her eyebrows-and had it brushed into a loose bun. Hinata's hair had been dyed to almost the same black as Sasuke's and held in a French braid only her eyes were now a baby blue like Ino's. Naruto had make up on his face covering up his whisker like markings while his hair had been dyed a dirty blonde with the remainder of Sakura's hair dye. Sasuke lastly had been covered in make up in a slightly darker skin tone making him less pale. His hair had been matted down and brown contacts adorned his eyes making him look more like Itachi yet less like his brother as he glared at his reflection.

The twins smiled approvingly of their work until a grumble sounded behind them as they turned around and almost fell back with surprise.

They had forgotten about Gaara.

"Um…." Ethan said as Gaara sat in the same chair as the others had sat in before their transformations. Yet just as Ethan was about to touch Gaara's head Hannah held, out a hand and stopped her brother's actions.

"I got this." she said confidently as Ethan gave her a relieved smile before finishing putting a cover around Gaara's body to protect his clothes.

Hannah smiled as she began her work as Gaara merely closed his eyes as she moved around his body. He could feel her fingers in his hair as they dyed it to a different color and water as she rinsed it out. He felt something soft brush his face and cheeks probably covering up the black rings and his kanji for love. Her touches were gentle until she moved away from his as he opened his eyes to see as she stood in front of his him. She held out three different boxes one green while the other two were blue and brown. Gaara held in a sigh as he selected green before she gave it to him as he stuck the contacts in his eyes. Hannah smiled as she gestured to the mirror and Gaara blinked stunned at what he saw.

His skin was still pale yet his rings were gone as well as his kanji yet in there place were some eyebrows drawn on. His hair was a darker red (maybe auburn?) and his eyes were now a darker green. His hair was brushed like Naruto's yet was slightly more matted like Sasuke's. All in all Gaara was happy with his transformation as he turned toward Hannah and nodded thanks to her as she grinned in response.

"Well now were finally ready to go get you all some clothes that actually fit you!" Ethan shouted as the gang gave him grins and small smiles before they followed the twins once more only this time to see a world they knew nothing about.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Slow down!"

"Holy shit were going to-!"

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you all!"

"Oh my god that sign were going to hit-!"

"We are not going to hit the sign-!"

"Holy shit that poor squirrel-!"

"IS FUCKING FINE NOW WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hannah screamed as she turned back to the screaming group of teens as their mouth snapped shut at her response.

Ethan sighed as he guided the car smoothly down the road knowing that even if he had his license his mother would still kill him. No one touched her car without permission and now here he was driving it….

He swore he could hear the devil laughing in his ear as he drove….

No, never mind, that was just his sister making death threats at the other teens freaking out in the car.

When they had seen the car, they were confused and a bit surprise that it would get them somewhere fast, when it was just a giant hunk of metal. They had gathered up in the car ready to go Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto in the way back, with Sasuke and Gaara situated in the front while Hannah had shotgun with her brother driving. They had started the engine causing a few of them to jump but when they started moving! Well… it just went to hell from there….

Even now as Hannah screamed death threats at the teens how looked like frightened cats when introduced to water he merely sighed and turned on the radio.

This only made them look around in surprise also.

"…What the hell?…"

"Where is this music coming fro-?"

"HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS MAGIC!" Naruto screamed as Hannah slammed her head on the dashboard while Ethan groaned.

"Naruto you're going to give Hannah brain damage! Please just stop and listen to the music!"

"But it's-!"

"Yes I know,"

"And it's-!"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"But… magic…."

"Are we there yet?" Gaara hissed in between his teeth while Ethan studied him from the corner of his eye. He had a death grip on Hannah's seat while the rest of his body was tense from the car ride as Ethan shrugged.

"Were going into a small store that is rarely used. I doubt anyone is really in there but it will also give us a good grasp on how you'll handle everything that going to come in these next few months. So it'll help us ready you and all that stuff but just don't freak the hell out when we get there and don't breaking anything and… don't get lost." Ethan finished as Hannah nodded along with her brothers words as he turned toward a store as the gang sighed with relief once he had killed the engine.

When the group walked in it was just like another store, they experienced before as they walked around it. It was small as they said yet at the same time it looked giant compared to the small quaint shops they were used to. They wandered around a bit Hinata and Sakura automatically going right while Sasuke and Naruto went straight ahead. Gaara just stood looking a bit confused before Ethan tapped him on his elbow snapping him out of it. Hannah had dashed off with the other girl as Ethan led the boys to their side of the store.

* * *

"Don't buy that shirt." Hannah ordered while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

After spending sometime apart in order to buy some essentials without the other groups knowledge. (Some things were better left unsaid… and unseen). Now Hannah was helping the boys pick out a few shirts since Ethan had decided to help the girls. It was a strange swap but they didn't really mind nonetheless….

That was until now….

"And why not?" he hissed in return as Hannah glared at him in return.

"It has a tear in it."

"So? Isn't that the style?"

"Maybe but it will make you look like a hobo."

"What's a hobo?"

"A homeless person."

"Well it's not like I have a home here do I?"

"Well it's not like you have one in Konoha either?!"

"Hey guys do you think I should buy this shirt?" Naruto asked as he bounded up to them unaware of their argument until they rounded on him as well.

"Go away Naruto!" Hannah hissed turning her anger out on him.

"You guys are causing a scene!" Ethan warned as Hannah glared at her brother.

"Shut up Ethan! He's not getting the shirt!"

"Stop it!" Gaara ordered as Hannah turned her glare on him.

"Shut up Subaru!"

Gaara blinked, "Did you just call me Subaru?"

It was Hannah's turn to blink now, "It's your last name right?"

"No it's-"

"I don't fucking care!" Hannah screamed as Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"I'm getting the shirt!" he called over his shoulder as Hannah turned back toward him.

"No the fuck you aren't!"

"I'm buying it!"

"No you're not!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"If I'm a bitch what does that make you duck ass!?"

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself duck ass?! I just called you a duck ass, duck ass!"

"At least I'm not a whore?"

"And who exactly said I was?"

"Hannah!" Ethan hissed before Sasuke could open his mouth a Gaara gripped her upper arm and pulled her away. She turned her head to glare at the Uchiha who Ethan began to talk to in hushed tones when Gaara gripped her head by her ponytail forcing her to turn back ahead. She grumbled a bit in pain when Gaara stopped and turned her. She turned her glare on him not wanting to back down as his face twisted into an angry expression.

Oh, she was about to get it now…

* * *

Naruto after being dejected by Hannah and Sasuke grumbled to himself as he went to go place the shirt back from where he had found it. Yet in the midst of all his grumbling, he hadn't even realized that he had passed the shelves that held multiples of the same shirt. Naruto walked aimlessly around the store trying to find where he had gotten the shirt yet he completely missed it when a girl around his age collided into him.

Literally.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed as they fell to the ground Naruto grunting in pain as the girl moaned and rubbed her elbow.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled to his feet as the girl blinked sea blue eyes at him before giving him a grin.

"It's fine my friend actually says I need to watch where I'm going so I guess she's right in this one!" the girl said as she brushed her red hair back over her shoulder as Naruto helped her up.

"Okay well I should be getting…." Naruto trailed off, as he looked around unsure of where he was now as the redhead blinked at him.

"Um… do you need help?" she asked as Naruto slowly nodded his mouth was hanging open unsure of where he was yet he was surrounded by bags, shoes, and hair ties.

"This place…." he started as he continued to look around as the girl blinked at him.

"Is?"

"Very girlie."

"Well we are in the girl section."

"We are!"

"Yes, yes we are."

"My god!"

"Um… why are you freaking out?"

"Please help me escape this hell!"

"Why are you quoting Linkin Park!?"

"I don't know-"

"You know what just come on!" the girl shouted as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the section of the store and down another aisle much to Naruto's joy.

"Thank you!"

"Will you please stop shouting?"

**-Elsewhere-**

"Dammit where the hell did Naruto go?!"

"I don't know! That's why were looking from him!"

"That dobe always ruins everything!"

"P-Please s-stop talking a-about Naruto l-like that."

"Yeah Sasuke it's not like he could help it I mean he's Naruto!"

"Will you all just shut up! Now let's spilt up-"

"No." Gaara said speaking for the first time since they realized that Naruto was missing.

They had found him glaring at Hannah just opening his mouth to yell at her when Ethan interrupted asking about Hannah response on Naruto shirt when they realized he was gone. This had led them to asking one another if they had seen the blonde with no such luck.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Hannah asked a brow raised as Gaara blinked.

"…."

"Just as I thought," she muttered to herself, "Sasuke, Sakura you go left, Hinata, Ethan you guys go right, Gaara and I will check the back of the store. Meet back here in five minutes if you fine anything. Agreed?" she finished as they all nodded and went there separate ways.

"Any ideas on where he might be?" Hannah asked as Gaara walked beside her and toward the back of the store as he shrugged.

"Bathroom,"

"Worth a try; go check." she said as she pointed to a couple of doors as Gaara walked to them not really checking the signs to be sure, as he walked calmly through one….

Only to realized he walked right into the girl's bathroom.

"GET OUT!"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"THIS IS THE WOMENS' RESTROOM!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry my brother here is blind and couldn't see the signs!" Hannah lied coming to Gaara's rescue as he forced his eyes to look unfocused as he flinched in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said genuine as the women gave him a confused look.

"Then why didn't you lead him the other way?"

"I tried but he merely turned the wrong way! He insists on doing things himself but he recently just became blind so he isn't really used to it." Hannah was lying right threw her teeth but Gaara would have been damned if she hadn't been doing it. Yet a part of him was a little unnerved by it by how well she was doing it.

Hell is she started saying she was a purple spotted dragon he might have believed her.

No one should be able to lie that well without practice.

_'What else has she lied about?'_ Gaara thought but pushed his thoughts away since there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Young man let your sister help you! Now.… GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She screamed as Hannah and him jumped and scrambled to leave as fast as they could with them still believing that Gaara was blind.

"We are never coming back here."

"Agreed."

"And we are never speaking of this again."

"Yes."

"Damn Naruto getting lost."

"Let's kill him when we find him."

"You have just read my mind."

"I'm blind not a mind reader." Hannah gave a dry laugh yet Gaara just gave a small smirk before they went to meet with the group.

**-Elsewhere-**

"So you think Naruto disappeared down here?" Ethan asked as he and Hinata walked calmly through the aisle as Hinata blushed and shrugged.

"I-I don't k-know... m-maybe?" she questioned as Ethan frowned at her stuttering as he sighed.

"You know you don't have to stutter, or be embarrassed. Aren't I your friend Hinata?" he asked as Hinata turned toward him with wide eyes.

"Um..." she started as she took a small step back... only to bump into something solid.

Hinata gave a small squeak as the toy squirrel behind her began to play a guitar and sing a song. Ethan blinked in surprise before smiling as Hinata ducked behind him and away from the squirrel.

"Hold on Hinata I got this!" He said confidently as he nudged the squirrel away... only to have it activate more.

Ethan and Hinata stumbled back in surprise and fear as a giant singing squirrel army began to advance on them.

"Run away!" he shouted and Hinata didn't bother saying anything as she followed hard on his heels.

"We shall never speak of this again, agreed?" Ethan asked as Hinata huffed next to him. She gave him a small smile before agreeing with the boy.

"Good and- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" He shouted when they turned down an aisle only to be faced with singing hippos playing the bongos this time as they looked at each other.

"Quietly and quickly and-" he was interrupted when he realized they were motion sensored.

"RUN!" He shouted and once more they ran hoping to escape the second group of singing instrument playing animals.

"Ok well at least we're-"

"E-Ethan?" Hinata interrupted making the boy pause before the next aisle as he looked at the girl who pointed down said aisle.

Ethan didn't know whether to curse or to scream when he saw drum banging alligators...

He swore if they ended up singing...

Wait a minute what was he thinking?

"No screw this different aisle come on Hinata!"

"O-oh... o-okay Ethan." she said as she went to go catch up with said boy who once more swore her to secrecy before they went to meet with the group.

If Hannah found out about this... she would never let him live this down.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Where the hell are we?" Sauske grumbled as Sakura sighed wondering if the twins were playing a cruel joke on her.

"I don't know but-"

"What the hell is with all the books?" he grumbled once more as Sakura pinched the brim of her nose in annoyance at the last Uchiha.

"I don't know-"

"This book looks dumb." he interrupted as he held a book in his hand and just as he was about to put it back a woman poked her brown head around the corner.

"What book do you believe is dumb?!" she hissed as they stared at her wide-eyed with surprise as he held the book by the corner and turned the cover to her.

"This book-"

The girl whose jaw had dropped opened when he had shown her the book did something they didn't expect...

She screamed...

Then fainted...

"Sasuke you killed her!" Sakura shouted trying hard not to smile knowing the woman just fainted as Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"I-I..."

"That book is called Twilight..." she muttered as another person this one blonde came to help the brunette.

"That is the greatest written book ever!"

"How dare you think it's dumb?!" another girl yelled as she came up as more and more girls came screaming at them as Sasuke and Sakura stumbled away speechless.

"Why the hell are you so mad?!"

"You called the book dumb!"

"Well that doesn't give you the right to go all pissy on us!"

"Pissy?! You think we're acting pissy!?"

"It's just a dumb book! Nobody really cares!" Sakura screamed trying to reason as the girls fell silent as she inwardly cursed herself.

"NOBODY CARES!" They screamed as Sasuke and Sakura cursed as they fled from the aisle and away from the murderous girls.

"We... are never... speaking of this... again!" Sasuke huffed as Sakura bobbed her head in agreement.

"A... greed!" once their breathing was straightened out they nodded to each other before they went to meet with the group.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"You have got to be kidding me." Ethan said as he spotted Hannah clinging to Gaara's arm a smile on her face with a smirk on Gaara's as they stared at them.

"So you all know Gaara is currently 'blind'… don't ask." she added when Ethan opened his mouth to speak.

"Well we didn't find-"

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted making Sakura jump with a squeak as Sasuke blinked with surprise.

"Naruto what the hell?!" Sakura hissed as she smacked him hard on the back of his head as the boy himself yelped with pain.

"Ow! Sakura!" he whined as Hannah glared at them all.

"You all think this is funny!" she started to hiss as she pushed Gaara near the others as Ethan stepped near his sister hoping to get out of the range of her anger.

"You almost got lost and think of what would happen if-"

The group stopped listening to what Hannah was saying as a figure lurked around behind the girl. They watched as the figure hid behind a few clothes racks before coming up directly behind Hannah. It was a girl with sea blue eyes and blood-red hair a grin plaster on her face yet Hannah didn't notice since she to busy yelling as the girl took a large breath of air.

"TORRES!" she screamed as Hannah jumped into the air….

Literally.

"HOLY SHIT JIN!" She screamed in response from where she had ducked behind her brother as the girl named Jin laughed at her antics.

"Hey Jin," Ethan greeted as Jin flashed him a peace sign.

"Hey Ethan how are-"

"YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME!"

"But I didn't!" Jin pointed out as Hannah glared at her friend before sighing and coming out from behind Ethan.

"Yeah I guess but here are some of our cousins and there friends." Hannah lied as she gestured to the group who blinked as Jin smiled at them and flashed a peace sign once more.

"Yeah I'm Jin Hatake!" she replied as they froze for a moment in surprise.

"Hatake?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed as Jin smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup! That's my last name!" she said

"But-"

"We got to get going now though Jin you should swing by some time or something okay?" Ethan said slapping a hand over Naruto's mouth before grabbing all the clothes, they had selected. Hannah paid as Ethan ushered the group to the door and out before pushing them to the car as Jin followed Hannah.

"Yeah Hannah?" Jin called as Hannah paused in her walk to the car as she looked over her shoulder at the redhead.

"Yeah what is it Jin?" she asked as the redhead shifted uncomfortably before shaking her head a light smile on her face.

"N-Never mind Hannah see you later!"

Hannah's eyes narrowed for a millisecond before nodding and giving her friend a quick grin, "Yeah see ya!" as she walked out of the store.

Hannah threw the bag of clothes in the back of the car as the group gave her with strange looks. She glanced up at them before shaking her head and shrugging as she slammed the back door shut. She paused though remembering Jin's look of discomfort as her eyes narrowed in thought again. Her friend was hiding something and she was scared to tell her. Hannah let out a low growl knowing that Jin was probably in trouble once more since they would occasionally get picked on when they were in school.

_'If it's the person I think it is… heads are going to roll!'_ she hissed in her mind before taking a deep breath and releasing it calming herself as she climbed into the car.

"Ethan I'm going to stay behind and get some food drive everyone home and tomorrow I'm doing laundry so make sure they get their shit down stair okay?" Hannah asked as her brother nodded before Naruto jumped out of the car.

"I get Hannah's seat!" he screamed as he pushed Hannah out-of-the-way and climbed into the seat a grin on his face as Hannah smirked.

"Weren't you the one who started screaming about how we were going to die?" she teased as Naruto frowned and pouted.

"Sasuke and Sakura were screaming too though!" he said as Hannah gave a dry laugh before she nodded to her brother and stepped back from the car.

"Okay let's go!" Ethan said backing the car out yet just as they peered out through the back window to see the waving Hannah they couldn't help but smirk and laugh when her friend appeared and shouted her name behind her again. Hannah yelped and jumped into the air as her friend laughed and Ethan smiled.

Yes, Hannah's friends were crazy he just hasn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad one.

**-Sometime Later-**

"Ethan! Food!" Hannah yelled as she stood outside the door she had just kicked opened while Ethan darted around the corner arms raised in the air.

"Food glorious food!" he sang as Hannah grinned at him and gave him a bag before turning around and collecting the rest. The gang followed Ethan as he started to walk away with the plastic bags full of food yet Hannah stopped them as she gestured to the bags.

"If you're going to stay. You're going to help!" she said as she handed bags to each member before collecting the rest herself as they deposited the food into the kitchen. They watched as Ethan and Hannah tag teamed the bags with Ethan storing some in the cupboards while Hannah placed some in the refrigerator. Occasionally they would switch yet all the while, they were discussing on what to have for dinner.

When it was all done Ethan grabbed a few things before kicking them out of the kitchen yet Hannah grabbed something red and round before leaving. Sasuke paused in his way to the living room after the others when he noticed what Hannah had.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as Hannah pointed to the kitchen before tossing him one. Sasuke didn't pause before taking a bite out of it as the others paused. It was one thing for them not to be spewing obscenities at each other but to be remotely friendly to each other?

They were pretty sure the world was ending.

Sasuke and Hannah stood with their backs to the counter eating whatever Hannah had grabbed for them. The juices spilling down their chins occasionally before they wiped them away as Naruto finally spoke.

"What are you eating?"

"Tomatoes." Sasuke responded making the word sound as though it was the most important thing in the world at that very moment as Hannah smirked a little at the tone.

"Well it's nice to know that I was right about the penguin!" Hannah said as Sasuke finished his tomato and turned an angry glare on the girl.

"Excuse me?" he hissed as Hannah smirked and opened her mouth when Ethan came back into the room dinner in his hands as he smiled at everyone.

"Pork chops!" he called happily as his sister raised a brow wondering how the hell had got done so fast.

They ate dinner at the table this time Ethan and Hannah joining them as they ate silently. Occasionally they would utter things to one another but no real conversations were held. Hannah herself was lost in deep thought while Ethan had food stuffed in his mouth constantly while the others didn't really have things to ask or say.

Expect Naruto that is….

"Who the hell was that crazy girl?" he asked as Hannah gave a small smirk yet it was Ethan who responded.

"That was Jin Hatake, don't ask about her last name, and she is the first friend Hannah's ever had. The second was Akemi who moved away and Erick who is very, very annoying!" Ethan grimaced as Sasuke smirked a bit as he brought his water up to his lips.

"I'm surprised she makes friends." he taunted as Hannah gave a small chuckle as she gestured to her neck.

"So am I." she said once Ethan poked it; he hadn't noticed she was talking before and hadn't asked so she didn't bother saying anything about it as Ethan nodded to his sisters words.

"You can talk for the rest of the night since you talked for most of the day." Ethan said as he jabbed her in the throat once more as Hannah smirked as she popped another piece of meat into her mouth.

"Thanks Ethel!" she muttered as Ethan froze his bangs falling in front of his eyes as Hannah snickered.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" he asked as Hannah smirked a little knowing she was going to be in for it but it had been a while since she had messed with her brother like this.

"I called you Ethel! Your nickname!" she said cheerfully as Sasuke sipped his water once more.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like that name."

"Oh he hates the name Penguin!" Hannah said as Sasuke turned a glare on her.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Call. Me?" he growled as he and Ethan sat at the table hands clenching their silverware their bangs hiding their faces and both of the boys were giving off a murderous air.

Hannah grinned knowing she was going to die but….

She apparently had a death wish.

"Ethel and Penguin sitting in a tree-"

"THAT'S IT!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ethan roared as Hannah scrambled from her seat and out the door Sasuke and Ethan hard on her heels as Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata blinked in astonishment while Gaara merely sipped his water.

"Well that escalated quickly."

"Should we-"

"No."

"But they-"

"No."

"H-Hannah-"

"Brought this on herself."

Silence issued until Hannah ran back into the room grabbing the rest of her meat off her plate before running down stairs. Ethan charged into the room growling as Sasuke's Sharingan spun trying hard to locate the girl they were chasing as they dashed downstairs. Hannah screamed something and after a loud bang ran, back upstairs her meat dangling from her mouth as Gaara drank the rest of his water while Ethan and Sasuke chased after her. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto stared at Gaara as he merely shook his head.

"She'll be fine-" _Crash!_ "… I think."

**Yeah** not my best and not quite as funny as I wanted it to be but it was already so long! XD So please be patient and I hope you enjoyed!  
**Hannah:** I enjoyed it!  
**Sasuke:** …  
**Me:** Come on you had to enjoy at least one thing so far!  
**Sasuke:** I enjoyed the tomatoes…  
**Me:** Well if you all review then Sasuke shall get more tomatoes!  
**Sasuke:** You all will review *****Sharingan starts spinning***  
****Me:** Stop it! *****Hits Sasuke sees angry glare on his face***  
****Sasuke:** You better start running.  
**Me:** Well the next chapter is Truth or Dare! Well I hoped you enjoyed and-  
**Hannah:** Um Sasuke is gone you may want to wrap this up and hide.  
**Me:** … Well I'm going to die but until next time! XD **Bye!**


End file.
